


what's keeping me up at night

by whatacutename



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabbles, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatacutename/pseuds/whatacutename
Summary: A collection of my tumblr prompts. Mostly drabbles varying in length. Various different pairings.
Relationships: Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Emily Junk, Chloe Beale/Stacie Conrad, Emily Junk/Aubrey Posen, Emily Junk/Beca Mitchell, Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 21
Kudos: 117





	1. omg omg omg (bechloe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompt: Beca giving birth to their first baby or at least getting preped for that, Chloe gets whoosie, standing in the new fathers/partners shoes over anxious about Beca's pain and the fact that they are about to be parents
> 
> Warning!!! Mentions of a panic attack near the bottom of the chapter. Please do not read if this upsets you.

“Oh my, god! Oh my, god! Oh my, god!” The redhead exhaled. Pacing across the room. Eyes wide. Hands shaking. Breathing uneven. Trying to calm herself down with humming a tune, yet it wasn’t working. It only made her worse. If that was possible.

“Chloe!” A voice called out to the stressed other person on the other side of the room. “Calm down.” The voice continued. Looking over at the pacing older woman. An eyebrow raised. “C’mere.” The soft voice told the redhead. Her perfect auburn head of hair shot up, eyes narrowing at the person the voice belonged to and she hesitated for a moment. Before walking closer to the woman on the bed.

Beca grabbed her girlfriend’s hands. Rubbing the pads of her thumbs against the back of Chloe’s hands. “Baby, look at me.” The brunette encouraged in a soft voice. Searching to lock eyes with the older woman. Wanting the redhead to lift her gaze up to meet her own. Chloe raised her head. Looking into her girlfriend’s deep navy-blue eyes. “It’s ok. Everything’s going to be fine, ok? Stop stressing yourself out.” The small woman spoke. Bringing her hands up to cup her girlfriend’s face. This time rubbing the pads of her thumbs against Chloe’s cheeks. Providing the redhead with a little comfort to calm her down.

“I’m the one who has to push a whole human out of my vagina! If anyone should be stressing out here, it’s me.” Beca joked. Nudging her girlfriend with a wide smile spread across her lips. Trying to make light of the situation. And ease the redhead’s worries. “Everything is gonna be fine. Ok? I promise you.” The brunette continued with a softer expression on her face now. “Lemme see a smile on that pretty little face of yours!” The small woman announced. Searching again for Chloe’s gaze. Which had dropped down to the floor.

Chloe looked up and locked eyes with her girlfriend. A few small tears sliding down her cheeks. She gave a small sniff before feeling the pair of familiar lips locking with her own. Smiling into the kiss, she draped her arms over her girlfriend’s shoulders as they got lost in sharing several kisses. Before being interrupted by a sharp pain in Beca’s rib. “Ow! Fuck!” The brunette cursed. Tearing her lips away from Chloe’s and wincing in pain. Biting down on her lip.

“What’s wrong? What is it? Is the baby coming?” Chloe rushed out. Panic starting to set back in again. You see, the couple were in hospital about to have a baby. Well, eventually. Beca was 38 weeks and several hours ago, her waters had broken. However, her body wasn’t completely ready to give birth yet. And so they were in their own private room waiting for their little princess to arrive. The brunette had to be 10cm dilated. At the moment though, she was barely even 2cm. It would be a long waiting game that’s for sure.

“I don’t think so, it just feels like she’s kicking me in the ribs. It really hurt.” Beca responded with a frown on her face. A hand moving up to her side and placing her palm over where the pain was.

“Sh-should I call the nurse in?” The redhead stuttered in concern. It was safe to say, the older woman was way more nervous for the birth than her pregnant girlfriend. The one who actually had to push the baby out. “You-you might be more dilated now or something.” Chloe continued. Eyes widening at the thought of their baby being ready to come out. “Shit. What if the baby’s ready?” The older woman breathed out. And began to pace back and forth across the room. Hands shaking. Again.

“Chloe!” Beca warned again. The last thing she needed was the redhead freaking out on her. Yes, of course the brunette was scared about the thought of giving birth. She’d watched countless birth videos and it looked painful, uncomfortable, tiring and scary. But she knew it was something she had to do to bring their baby girl into the world. The one major thing she needed to do for herself and Chloe to become parents. “Baby, take deep breaths. Remember what we spoke about. Yeah? Go grab the nurse and we’ll see if there’s been any change.” Beca nodded. Softly speaking to her girlfriend. Trying to not have the redhead freaking out. She knew what the older woman was like when she got worked up.

“I-I don’t wanna leave you.” Chloe stuttered. Stopping dead in her tracks. Head snapped up and looked over at the small, heavily pregnant woman sat on the bed. Heart pounding in her chest. Worried for the love of her life. Worried pain would really hurt the brunette. Scared she’d lose Beca.

“Baby, look at me!” Beca called out with a raised voice. Wanting to look into her girlfriend’s beautiful baby blue eyes. Knowing that when the pair locked eyes, the redhead felt more at ease. Looking into her girlfriend’s eyes made Chloe feel calm. “Nothing bad is gonna happen to us, ok? Take a big deep breath and go call the nurse in here and we can see if our baby girl is ready to meet us, yeah?” The small woman smiled. Reassuring the anxious woman across the room.

The worried redhead locked eyes with her girlfriend. Feeling a sense of relief wash over her body as she took a deep breath. She inhaled and exhaled. Calming herself down ready to go and grab the nurse. Biting down on her lip as she spoke to the kinda nurse that had been looking after Beca since they got there. The pair walking back to the room to check on the heavily pregnant woman. A scream being heard as soon as the door opened. Here comes a worried Chloe again.

The redhead’s eyes widened as the nurse rushed to Beca to check the woman over. “Right, Ms Mitchell. You’re now 10cm dilated. Let’s bring your baby girl into the world.” The nurse informed the small woman. A wide smile across her face as she went to grab the pregnant woman’s midwife and everything they needed for the delivery. Beca could see Chloe freaking out in the corner. She saw her girlfriend’s shaking hands and fast paced breathing.

“Baby.” Beca called softly to the redhead across the room. The older woman’s hands shot up to cover her ears. A panic attack! Chloe was having a panic attack. Something she hasn’t experienced since college. The brunette felt helpless. There was literally nothing she could do to help calm her girlfriend down. She knew the redhead was only able to calm down when Beca soothingly whispered things softly into her ear. Or caressed her skin lightly. Or held the older woman in her arms. The small woman bit down on her lip. Eyes locked with her girlfriend to make sure she was ok. “Baby, c’mere!” The brunette called, louder to be heard by her girlfriend over the covering of her ears with her hands.

Luckily, the nurse and midwife soon returned. Beca went to talk to them, but winched in pain. Slamming her mouth back shut. A hand placed against her ribs where the pain was again. “Ow! Fuck!” Beca cursed. Biting down on her lip. Shaking her head after a few seconds. “Before we do this, can you bring my girlfriend over here please. She’s having a panic attack and she won’t calm down unless I’m able to talk to her or hold her in my arms. I can’t really move and go to her myself.” The small woman asked the kind nurse.

The other woman nodded and cautiously approached the panicked redhead. Placing a hand softly on Chloe’s shoulder. “Hey, sweetie. Your girlfriend wants to see you. Come with me.” The nurse softly spoke to the woman. Guiding the shaking redhead over to Beca at the bed.

“Hey, you!” Beca softly spoke. Taking Chloe’s hands in hers again. Rubbing the pads of her thumbs against the back of her girlfriend’s hands. “I know this feels scary. Trust me, I’m just as scared as you, baby. I promise, everything is gonna be ok.” The brunette softly continued. Sliding a hand up to tuck some of Chloe’s hair behind her ear. “These nice ladies are here to make sure me and our little princess are ok. And to make sure mini Chloe has a safe journey into the world.” The pregnant woman smiled. Caressing her girlfriend’s cheek in the palm of her hand. Leaning up with every inch of strength she had left to place a small kiss on the redhead’s lips. “I love you, baby.” Beca spoke and wrapped her arms around Chloe as best as she could given she had an IV drip in her arm and various other things.

As soon as the redhead felt those familiar arms around her waist, she managed to relax. Knocking her head out of the trance she was in, tears streaming down her face and wetting her girlfriend’s shoulder. “I-I’m sorry.” Chloe sobbed into the warm embrace of Beca. Her heart pounding in her chest.

“Shh, shh.” Beca soothed. Rubbing the older woman’s back soothingly. “It’s ok. You’re ok. You have nothing to be sorry for, ok?” The brunette continued. Whispering into Chloe’s ear to reassure the redhead that everything was ok. That she was ok. That Beca and their baby would be ok. “Now, I need you to be strong for me as I do this, can you do that for me? Can you hold my hand and reassure me you’re right by my side? Yeah? And then we can have all the cuddles in the world with our little baby girl.” The small woman continued. Peppering kisses all over Chloe’s face. Feeling a slight nod against her shoulder.

“Right, Ms Mitchell. Let’s have this baby.” The midwife called with a smile on her face. Not wanting to interrupt the moment between the soon to be parents, but it was time to have the baby.

“You ready?” Beca beamed up to the redhead. A wide smile across her lips.

Chloe wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. Taking a deep breath in and out to calm herself down. “Ready!” The older woman agreed with a nod. Smiling back at her girlfriend with the biggest smile on her face she’s ever worn. Excited to meet their daughter finally.

“Let’s do this!” The brunette nodded to the midwife. Intwining her fingers with Chloe’s. Giving her girlfriend a reassuring smile and placing a kiss against the back of her hand softly. Taking a deep breath in and out of her own. Preparing herself to give birth to their little mini Chloe. They used Chloe’s egg, but Beca carried the baby. So, they hoped their little girl would have glistening baby blue eyes and a head of beautiful red hair, just like Chloe.


	2. doctor space buns (bemily)

Climbing out of the ocean, the small brunette limped over to a nearby bench. Hardly able to put any forced pressure on her throbbing ankle. Wincing in pain with every step she took. She exhaled as she plopped herself down on the hard-wood seat. Shivering as she reached over to tug her boot off. Unable to slid it off so easily with her swollen foot making it harder to remove. Beca winced in pain again as she tugged at her boot harder. Wanting to get it off and check out what she was dealing with underneath. She let out a puff of air between gritted teeth. Still struggling with the boot. She threw her arms in the air dramatically and gave up. **_Son of a bitch!_** The small woman cursed, slamming her hand down on the wood next to her. Frustrated, cold, angry and in pain.

“Beca!” A voice called. The brunette looked up and squinted at where the voice was coming from. Trying her hardest to see the figure in the dark of the night. “There you are! I’ve been looking everywhere for you. You scared me. I thought you’d been hurt.” The voice rushed out. This time running to get to the smaller woman.

Emily. It was Emily. The youngest of the group.

“Uh, yeah. I-I am hurt, actually.” Beca coughed, clearing her throat as the leggy brunette sat down next to her. Her head turning to face the younger one. “My foot. I hurt my foot.” She continued biting down on her lower lip again, wincing in pain. It felt like she had something stuck through her foot. Like a knife. “I tripped over something and basically fell off the boat. I hadn’t jumped like the rest of you guys.” She shrugged. Shaking from the cold. Her clothes still dripping wet.

Emily took the blanket from round her shoulders and draped it over Beca to keep the small woman warm. “Oh my, god!” The taller one of the two exclaimed. “Can you walk? Do you need an ambulance?” Emily started freaking out now she knew that in fact, Beca was hurt. “I should call an ambulance. They can check you over and make sure you’re ok.” The younger girl rushed out. Concerned about the older woman.

“Legacy, I’m fine. I just need to get somewhere warm and check it out. I can deal with whatever it is. I don’t need to go to the hospital.” Beca explained to her friend. Truth be told, Beca was scared of hospitals. She hated them. She’d avoid having to go to one if she could. Luckily, she never got sick anymore. Not enough to need hospital attention. The atmosphere sent her nervousness through the roof and being there made her feel queasy.

“No. No, you’re in pain. I can see it in your eyes.” The taller of the two stuttered and looked up into Beca’s eyes. Her dark blue eyes full of pain and hurt. “You have to go to the hospital, Bec. It could be super serious. Please.” Emily practically begged the older woman. Pleading with her to get herself checked out at the hospital. Just to be on the safe side at least.

If the woman she loved was severely hurt and didn’t get looked at by professionals, Emily would never forgive herself. Yes, Beca was old enough to make her own choices and decisions. But sometimes, it was as if Emily was the older one out of the two. Constantly being the type of ‘ ** _mom friend_** ’ of the group. Constantly worrying about the all the other women in the group. Despite them all being at least 4 years older than she was, not that Emily cared. She was a natural worrier.

“Please. I’ll go with you if you don’t want to go alone.” Emily pleaded again.

Beca looked down and took a deep breath. She couldn’t believe she was about to agree to this. “Ok. Fine, legacy. Call 911!” The older woman nodded. Grimacing at the thought of being in a hospital. Even if she knew she’d be taken care of and ‘ ** _in the best hands_** ’. She couldn’t think of anywhere worse to be right now than in a hospital.

At least she’d have Emily by her side.

Emily. The young yet determined senior. The senior who would be graduating in just a few weeks.

Beca bit down on her lip as Emily took her phone from her pocket and with shaky hands, dialled 911. Placing the phone up to her ear and chewing on her bottom lip. Waiting for any answer.

Within the next 40 minutes, Beca was now sat in a room, on a hospital bed and waiting for a doctor to come in and see to her. Her eyes darted nervously around the bright room. Nervously chewing on her bottom lip as she waited.

And waited.

And waited. Until the doctor came into her room after what felt like, at least to the shorter woman, forever. Of course, she’d only had to wait an extra 10 minutes. But to Beca, those 10 minutes felt like a lifetime when she was uncomfortable in this environment. “Hello, Ms Mitchell.” The young female doctor greeted as she came into the room, grabbing the clipboard at the foot of Beca’s bed and looking at the notes left there by the paramedics. “It says here that you’ve injured your foot jumping off a boat into the ocean. Is this correct?” The doctor with her blonde hair in space buns questioned. Looking up from her notes and to Beca as she sat on the bed.

“Uh, yeah. Um, I didn’t exactly jump off the boat.” She responded, her voice quiet as she tried to find her words.

The doctor was very **_attractive._** Not that it was something that should even be racing through the small woman’s mind right now. But it was. Attractively beautiful women always made Beca squirm under their gaze. Even if their looks at her were just normal and platonic. Not even flirty. She found over the years that intimidating women, like this young doctor in the room, made her head turn to mush and her knees go weak.

She cleared her throat again before continuing. “I-I tripped on something and kinda **_fell_** off the boat instead.” Beca explained. Blushing a shade of pink as she confessed. Feeling embarrassed at the fact she basically ‘ ** _fell overboard_** ’.

“Ok. Which foot is it and how much pain is it causing you right now on a scale of 1 to 10? 1 being basically non-existent and 10 being unbearable.” The doctor nodded, a small and warm smile spread across her lips as she looked at her patient. Sensing Beca felt a little unease in the environment and wanting the small woman to feel comfortable.

“My right. My predominant one. And I’d say probably like a strong 6? I tried to get my boot off after I managed to get out the water and it wouldn’t budge. The pain will likely increase once it’s off.” She answered and gave a shrug, looking up at the doctor and chewing on her bottom lip.

The doctor nodded and called for someone else to come into the room.

Another blonde woman rushed in wearing a mint green kinda colour and waited to be informed of what was happening. Beca too on that note. “Right Beca, Dr Adams here is going to cut your boot off. We’re not going to try and take it off with our hands in fear of hurting you. We’ll cut it open, your foot will be free and we can examine what damage has been made. By the sounds of it, if you couldn’t get it off it’s very likely that your foot has swollen. Thus making it difficult to get off. Understand?” The blonde doctor explained. Beca didn’t even know her name. She just called her ‘ ** _doctor space buns_** ’ in her head. She gave a nod and the other doctor proceeded in cutting off her boot.

Emily offered the older woman her hand to hold. The small brunette looked at her friend’s outstretched hand for a moment then looked up at Emily. She was greeted with a warm smile and a gesture for her to take hold of the leggy brunette’s hand. Beca looked back down at the hand again for a second before taking it in her own and holding it. A gentle thumb rubbing the back of her hand comfortingly. She smiled slightly and looked up at the younger one. A small smile growing on her own lips.

 ** _An hour and a half passed by_** and Beca found out she’d got a sprained ankle. Her foot was examined, assed and the appropriate bandage was fixed around her ankle and she was prescribed with some antibiotics for the pain she would very likely be under once she tried to walk on the injured limb. The two Bellas were sat in Beca’s room waiting for **_doctor space buns_** to arrive back with some test results they ran on Beca to make sure she wasn’t hurt else where after she gained a shooting pain in her side every now and then.

Beca was sat twiddling her thumbs and looking round the room as she waited. Her ears pricking up as she heard the sound of sniffing coming from someone sat at her bedside.

Emily.

Her head snapped up as she looked at the younger woman, silent tears sliding down her face. The taller brunette’s head dipped down. Bottom lip between her teeth and eyes closed.

“Hey! Hey, what’s wrong? Why’re you crying? I’m ok.” Beca asked in a concerned tone. Worried at why her friend was crying. **_Was Emily hurt? Shit._** Beca thought and her eyes widened. “Are you ok? Are you hurt? This shouldn’t be all about me if you’re hurt too. What is it? Your arm? A leg?” The small woman frowned as she rushed out. Concerned that the younger one was hurt. “Em, talk to me.” She rushed out. Desperate for the leggy brunette to answer her and reassure her that she wasn’t hurt. The last thing she wanted was for the youngest one of the group to be hurt. The hostage situation should never have happened, but even more so Emily shouldn’t have been caught up in it all. The **_girl_** was too young to be involved in something so traumatic. Not that she was a girl. She was a woman. Yet she was the youngest of the group and so ever since she joined, Beca was protective of the little (not so much in height) legacy. **_I’ll never forgive myself if she’s hurt._** Beca thought, looking up at Emily as the younger one raised her head. Her eyes puffy with tears.

“I-I don’t-“ Emily stuttered struggling to find her words as she battled back and forth in her head of what to say. **_This is it, I have to tell her. It’s now or never._** The taller woman thought in her head as she looked deep into Beca’s dark blue eyes. The eyes she loved more than anything in the world. The eyes she so easily could get lost in forever. The eyes that glistened when she played around with her mixes. When she was doing something she loved. When she was around the bunch of misfits. The eyes Emily wanted to make happy for the rest of her life. She cleared her throat and began talking. “I-I don’t really know how to say this without making you freaked out.” She started again. Chewing on her bottom lip again. “Please don’t freak out. Promise me you won’t freak out?” Legacy begged the small woman who had now sat up better on the hospital bed to talk with her friend.

“I promise, legacy. It can’t be that bad. Surely?” Beca nodded in agreement about not freaking out, wondering what Emily could want to say or maybe even confess.

“I have to confess something.” Emily started again.

 ** _Bingo. There it is!_** Beca thought as she gave a reassuring nod to the younger one to continue.

“I-well,” She took a deep breath as she looked down, playing with her fingers as she spoke. Unable to look at the short woman on the bed as she confessed her feelings towards the woman who was once the Bellas leader. “For a while now, actually, I uh, I’ve been uh, feeling differently about, uh, you.” She continued with a little bit of a stutter daring to bring her gaze up to Beca. “I guess it’s been a thing since I joined the group.” She carried on as she looked into Beca’s softening eyes. **_Is this going to be a good idea? After all this time._** Emily wondered before continuing. Her heartrate increasing with every word she spoke.

“At first, I shrugged it off as being an adoration and an admiration thing.” The younger woman breathed out. Closing her eyes and preparing for the final confession to fall out her mouth. “But I guess as time progressed it moved onto more of a, uh, a crush?” She explained opening her eyes again and looking back at Beca. Trying to work out a reaction from the other woman’s face. However, she couldn’t work anything out. So she continued. “And I guess what I’m trying to say is I-I think I really like y-you and I know you probably don’t feel the same and that’s cool. Why would you? I’m so young. And you can literally chose anyone in the world to date and-“ Emily finally managed to confess. Rambling out a bunch of crap as she grew nervous. However, she was cut off with the feel of a pair of lips against her own.

At first, she was stunned. Frozen in place at the connection of lips locked with her own. Until she finally realised what was happening as hands cupped her cheeks and she kissed back. A few small kisses being exchanged before Beca pulled away. Still cupping Emily’s cheeks and brushing her thumbs against her skin. She opened her eyes that she didn’t realised had closed during the kiss and was met with a warm smile from the smaller woman.

“I’ve liked you since graduation. There was something in the pit of my stomach and I couldn’t figure out what it was. When I did I kept it to myself. I thought I was too old for you and there was no way you’d feel the same way. If you’d like to, I’d love to take you out on a date when my foot is healed and functions properly. Maybe we can give this a shot and see what happens? If you want to that is?” Beca softly spoke, questioning hopefully at the taller brunette. Emily’s face lighting up with joy at the thought of going on a date.

Her first date to be precise.

“I’d love that.” She nodded after she calmed herself down from sounding too giddy when she gave a response. Not wanting to sound too eager when all she’d dreamed about for so long was going on a date with the short brunette. Kissing her, dating her, loving her and even making love to her.

Oh yeah, Emily had plenty of **_not so innocent_** dreams about the fellow Bellas woman.

And some that were even rather **_wet._**

Beca smiled and leaned back in to kiss the younger one. Both smiling into the kiss and getting caught up in the moment. Each small kiss lasting a few seconds each time. Both wanting to escalate it further, but neither having the guts to and neither wanting to ruin the moment they were sharing.

“Oh, very sorry. I’ll pop back.” A voice spoke softly as it entered the room. Not wanting to interrupt the two women in their moment. A small smile on her face as she turned back around and left the room. This caused both to reluctantly pull apart and blush a little at being caught kissing. Both unable to stop smiling at each other.

They sat back on the bed and the chair, Beca holding Emily’s hand as they locked eyes with each other, still with smiles on their faces and waited again for **_doctor space buns_** to return.

“What made you tell me now that you liked me?” Beca questioned, biting down on her lip nervously. Unsure why she was even nervous over what Emily would have to say. Maybe it wasn’t nerves. Maybe she actually had butterflies in her stomach over the confessions and the tender kisses they shared mere moments ago.

“After what we all went though back on the boat. I thought we were all going to die. I promised myself that if we got out of this alive, I had to tell you. And so, here we are.” The tall, young woman responded as she rubbed the pad of her thumb against the back of Beca’s hand. Already loving the way her hand fit perfectly intwined with Beca’s.

Not to mention how much she loved the feel of her lips locked with the small woman’s either.

“I’m glad you finally told me, Em.” Beca mumbled slightly. The smile returning to her face as Emily brought her gaze up to look at her. “Thank you.” She added. “Not just for telling me, but for bringing me here. Sitting with me. Insisting we got my foot checked out. Because maybe if I hadn’t, this wouldn’t have happened.” Beca continued, sitting forward again and sliding her free hand to caress Emily’s cheek. Leaning in again and kissing the leggy brunette one last time before pulling away.

Beca tucked the loose strand of hair behind Emily’s ear and placed her forehead against the younger girl’s. She felt a fire ignite in her stomach every time she kissed the taller woman sat next to her bedside. And it was a new feeling for the small woman. One she loved the warmth of already.


	3. the colour of her hair (chaubrey)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey meets a beautiful redhead at the pride parade she was attending with her best friend Ashley. She ends up kissing the woman without even knowing her name, unable to leave without feeling the lips of the fiery younger woman locked with her own.

“Aubrey!” The brunette exclaimed out at her best friend from behind the bathroom door. “Relax. We’re in a different city. Nobody knows us here. We’re free to live our best lives. We’re only here for a few days. Try and enjoy this time. Don’t think about things back in Michigan! You’re free to be yourself. Please, you promised we’d have fun. We can’t do that if you’re constantly on edge of everyone around you!” Aubrey’s best friend sternly told the uptight blonde through the bathroom door. The blonde let out a deep sigh.

The two best friends flew out to New York together for the city’s _pride parade._ The brunette was out and proud. She was proud to be a lesbian and embraced her sexuality. The blonde on the other hand, well, she was very much _locked away in the closet._ Aubrey’s parents were very strict on homosexual behaviour and therefore, Aubrey wasn’t as outgoing as her best friend with her sexuality. The blonde knew as soon as she started highschool that she was different. That she was into girls. However, she had nobody to turn to and talk about her fears and the confusion floating around inside her mind at her new discovery about herself. That was until she met her brunette best friend, Ashley, on the third day of the semester. The friends had been best friends ever since and were now they had just finished their senior year of college and graduated with the degrees they’d been working towards for the past _four_ years. Aubrey graduating with a degree in Law and Ashley graduating with a degree in Psychology. The pair were using the parade as one last celebration of their graduation before they entered a much crazier world of adulthood. As much as Ashley tried to have her positive energy rub off on the blonde, sometimes it wasn’t quite enough.

They were several thousand miles away from home. Aubrey was away from her parents for several days and she was free to do as she pleased. Maybe she’d meet a girl on this trip. The thought alone was enough to make the blonde’s stomach churn. Yet, it also excited her. It set fire to something deep down in the pit of her stomach. All Aubrey wanted was to find someone to fall in-love with. The proper kind of love. The love that she was hopeful that she’d find in return. Someone she could wake up to every morning. To kiss. To sleep contently in their arms. Someone to hold her close when she was upset. Someone to look after her when she was sick. True love was all that Aubrey had ever dreamed about. Finding a mutual love with someone who loved her for exactly who she was. Not somebody that would want to change her traits.

“Now come on! Everything starts at 1. It’s 12:50 now! You better be ready, Posen!” Ashley grumbled again from behind the door. Pulling the blonde out of her thoughts as she was looking at herself in the mirror. Checking out her outfit. Something a little out of her comfort zone. She was in a rainbow ‘bathing’ suit with short denim jeans over the top. She had the lesbian flag painted on both of her cheeks. Her blonde hair tied up in pigtails, pink scrunchies holding each in place on her head. Knee high white socks with the colours of the rainbow in a thin line around the top of her knee. Her black and white Vans on her feet and her favourite leather jacket. She bit down on her lip taking a deep breath and opening the bathroom door, revealing herself to her best friend. Ashley wolf-whistled at her best friend, shooting her a wink and smirking, checking out the blonde.

Aubrey groaned and rolled her eyes. “Don’t be weird.” She scolded her friend. “I look silly.” The blonde commented looking down at her outfit again. Debating changing her outfit before they left their hotel room.

“Don’t you dare go back in that bathroom. We’re gonna be late! You look fine. Super cute. You’ll have tons of girls lining up to eat out the palm of your hand. Or maybe they’ll be lucky and get to eat something else.” Ashley responded, raising an eyebrow and smirking over at the blonde. She nudged the blonde and Aubrey blushed a deep shade of red, putting her head in her hands and groaning again.

“Stop it, Ash! Let’s just go before the contents of my stomach end up in that toilet bowl.” Aubrey rolled her eyes, moving past her best friend and grabbing her bang. Slinging it over her shoulder.

The two friends linked arms and headed out of their hotel, out onto the hot summer streets of New York City and headed over to where the event was being held in Times Square. Unlike the blonde, Ashley was in her favourite pair of ripped jeans, her favourite David Bowie t-shirt and her matching leather jacket she had with Aubrey. And paired with her trusty black DM boots. Thankfully, the parade was only a small 10-minute walk from their hotel and they arrived in no time. They got in the queue and Aubrey’s nerves slowly started over taking her body. She bit down on her lip as she waited next to Ashley. “Babe, relax. You have nobody to hide from here. Nobody knows us.” Ashley whispered into the blonde’s ear, reassuring her best friend that everything was ok and there was no reason she should be nervous. “We’re gonna have some much fun! You’re away from your parents. Live a little!” The brunette nudged the nervous girl stood next to her as they were almost at the entrance. They were next and soon beckoned over. Their bags were searched, and they were given a stamp on the back of their hands. A little symbol that would give them access to come and go from the event throughout the day if they wished.

Once they were past the gate the blonde exhaled a breath, she didn’t even realise she was keeping at bay. Something about being past the gate and now surrounded by other people just like her made Aubrey feel a little more relaxed than she had been all morning. “C’mon! Let’s go get a drink!” Ashley encouraged, linking her arms back with the blonde as they headed over to a drinks hut nearby. The girls did a set of shots to kick start off their pride celebration before Aubrey ordered a cranberry vodka and Ashley ordered a beer. They took their drinks and headed over to where a crowd had formed around a stage in the centre of the parade. A band getting set up on stage ready to play.

The two best friends indulged themselves in the atmosphere all around them and enjoyed themselves, dancing with each other and singing at the top of their lungs. Aubrey felt relaxed and _free_ for the first time in her entire life. She was with her best friend, who she loved with her entire heart, platonically of course and she really was _living her best life._ However, it was in that moment that she dancing with Ashley that she turned around, shaking her hips and accidently bumped into someone. Sending the person flying forward and spilling their drink all down the front of them. The wet liquid clinging to their t-shirt and making the white material quickly start turning see through. “Oh my, goodness! I’m so sorry. Oh my, god!” Aubrey exclaimed, a hand flying up to cover her mouth as she looked at the person she’d bumped into, looking at the other girl’s chest at her ruined t-shirt.

“Hey, it’s ok. Don’t worry about it. It’s not every day a pretty girl bumps into you and spills your drink. Maybe you should buy me another to make it up to me?” A soft voice spoke out in return, a small smile appearing on her face as she looked at the flustered blonde, whose stare was on her chest. Not in a pervy way, Aubrey was just shocked at the fact she ruined this girl’s shirt. “Are you gonna show me them pretty eyes?” The voice continued, biting down on her lip as she briefly checked out the girl’s outfit. _She’s super cute._ The girl with the ruined shirt thought.

Aubrey brought her gaze up as the softness of the girl’s voice was soothing to her ears. Aubrey bit down on her lip as she looked into the eyes of her new acquaintance. _Oh wow!_ Aubrey thought. The girl before her had the deepest, yet brightest, blue eyes Aubrey had ever locked eyes with, and she bit down on her lip harshly. She could serious see herself getting lost in these eyes if she wasn’t careful. Her bright eyes complimented her face along with her curly red hair that honestly took Aubrey’s breath away. “I-I-“ The blonde stuttered unable to say anything and unable to tear her eyes away from the girl opposite her.

Said redhead simply flashed the blonde with a kind smile and sent her a cheeky little wink. “How about, you go get me another drink and I’ll be right back. I better get out of this t-shirt. I don’t really want to be smelling of cheap beer for the rest of the day. It’s really not attractive. Not when I want to hook up with a really _sexy_ girl tonight. I’ll see you over at the bar in, 10?” The mystery girl softly whispered into Aubrey’s ear emphasising the word sexy as she spoke, making the hair on the back of the blonde’s neck stand upright against her skin. She shivered at the sound of the redhead’s voice and the feeling of her hot breath on her skin. Sending goosebumps all down Aubrey’s body and shooting to her core. The blonde bit down on her lip and only managed a small nod in response to the flirty girl’s question.

Turning on her heel, the girl walked away, heading to the toilet cubicles nearby to change her whole outfit. The blonde was left stood there, stunned, frozen to the spot as she watched the redhead walk away.

“Oi, Posen!” A voice snapped her out of her trance. She turned back to her best friend, who was stood behind her with a raised eyebrow and a wide smirk covering up most of her face. “What was all that about? I thought you were about to throw up over that _sexy_ redhead. Your eyes were about to burst out of your eye sockets. She was totally checking you out.” Ashley’s smirk grew wider, if that was even possible, as she eyed her blonde friend.

Aubrey’s cheeks blushed a deep shade of red. Almost matching the colour of the unnamed redhead. “No she wasn’t, Ash. I just ruined her t-shirt. I’m so clumsy!” Aubrey frowned, grumbling about bumping into the attractive woman. “I better go and get her another drink.” The blonde continued nodding her head and heading over to the bar to order the girl she’d bumped into another drink. It wasn’t until she caught the bartender’s attention that she didn’t know what the redhead had been drinking. Aubrey bit down on her lip and shook her head at the man behind the bar. Deciding to wait for the girl to come back and ask what she was drinking before ordering the drinks. Aubrey bit on her lip, playing with a drink coaster in her hands as she waited for her new acquaintance, who she didn’t even know the name of, to come back to her. A tap on the shoulder pulled the blonde from her thoughts as she turned around, her mouth dropping open as she was face to face with the redhead. The girl had completely changed her whole outfit now. She was now in a silky rainbow bra, short denim shorts and her matching denim jacket. Her hair was tied up in space bun on the top of her head and she had love heart sunglasses covering her eyes.

The mystery girl giggled slightly at Aubrey’s reaction. Biting down on her lip as Aubrey’s eyes were focused on her chest. She knew she’d likely get this reaction from the blonde, which is exactly why she opted for no t-shirt. “Hey, you know my eyes are up her, right?” The soft voice of the redhead spoke with another giggle. Aubrey looked away blushing deeply at being caught for staring at the redhead’s chest. She wanted the ground to swallow her up. “Aw don’t be embarrassed. It’s flattering.” The other girl smiled at Aubrey, leaning down to look up at Aubrey and hope the blonde would lift her gaze up from the floor. “So, where’s my drink? I’m _really_ thirsty!” The redhead flirted, winking at the blonde as Aubrey lifted her gaze up from the floor and looking back into the bright baby blue eyes of her new acquaintance.

“S-sorry, I- uh, I didn’t know what you had. I- I thought I’d wait for you to come back and ask.” Aubrey stuttered, blushing again at how she stumbled on her words. The flirty gaze the redhead had on her sent a shiver down her spine. If she bit down any harder on her lip, she was sure to draw blood.

“I’ll have a rum and coke. That beer, that you spilled down my top, was rank anyway.” The redhead softly gave her reply, sitting next to the blonde on a barstool. Aubrey nodded and called the barman back over. Ordering one rum and coke for the girl next to her and ordering herself a bottle of water. “Only water?” The redhead tilted her head slightly with a frown, turning to look at the blonde.

“Oh, yeah. I’m not a big drinker. I don’t really want to end the night drunk. Besides, my friend back there will no doubt be hammered by the end of the night and I need to be the sensible one. She’ll need me to help her back to the hotel room later. Unless she ends up hooking up with someone, I guess.” The blonde explained with a shrug as she gestured over to Ashley, the brunette was stood with her hands in the back pockets of some blonde girl with curly hair and her tongue was down the girl’s throat.

“Oh my, god!” The other girl exclaimed as she almost choked on her drink as she looked over to where Aubrey had gestured to the two girls making out several feet away and her eyes widened. Her best friend seemed to have really came out of her innocent, shy shell and was playing tonsil tennis with, as it turns out, the blonde’s friend. “That’s my best friend. I did wonder where she went when we bumped into each other. Wow!” The redhead spoke out as Aubrey gasped. Her head snapping over to face the redhead and turning back to look at her friend.

“I’m sorry about her. She’s a bit of an animal.” Aubrey apologised on behalf of her friend, wincing at the thought of her best friend having her wicked way with the blonde she was currently in a lip-lock with.

“Oh, don’t apologise. Maybe she’s exactly what Jess needs. Something completely out of her comfort zone. This is her first pride and she’s a little shy. She isn’t really out yet. I persuaded her to come out with me. It’ll be good for her to experiment. She seems to be doing ok so far.” The other woman spoke looking back over at the girls, who were still in their heavy lip-lock, the blonde’s arms wrapped around the brunette’s neck.

“Like me then.” Aubrey mumbled with a sigh, looking down at her drink, biting her lip. Again.

“Huh?” The redhead questioned, moving her gaze back to the blonde.

“Um, I’m not exactly _out_ either. Uh, my parents are very- strict about homosexual behaviour.” The blonde explained, not daring to look up at the redhead. She feared she’d get lost in the baby blue eyes on the other woman. Not that it was a bad thing. It just scared Aubrey enough to keep her gaze on her fingers as she picked at the nail paint on her fingers.

“Oh. I’m sorry to hear that. Do you wanna talk about it?” The other girl spoke, resting her hand on Aubrey’s knee, comfortingly. However, unbeknown to the redhead, it made Aubrey’s breath hitch in the back of her throat at the touch of the stranger’s hand on her bare leg.

“N-no. Thanks. Um, I don’t want to think about all that. I promised Ash we’d have a good time out here. Being here is the last of our graduation celebrations. I don’t want to dwell on how disappointed my parents would be if they knew about the real _me._ ” Aubrey responded, biting down on her lip for the billionth time that day. She was convinced she’d bit it off at this rate. It was just something she did when she was nervous and for some reason, being around this complete stranger, maybe Aubrey feel nervous.

“Say no more. We don’t need to talk about it.” The redhead nodded offering the blonde a small smile. “Hey, I’m gonna go break up their game of tonsil tennis. We haven’t eaten since lunch and Jess needs to take her medication. We’re probably gonna head back to our hotel room and order pizza. You and your friend are welcome to join us! I hate the thought of having to break them away from each other.” The stranger continued slipping off the barstool and finishing off her drink.

“I- uh, sure. That sounds good. I am pretty hungry and Ash could do with getting some food inside her. She’s had so much to drink. I don’t want her taking advantage of your friend.” Aubrey responded accepting the redhead’s offer of going back with her and her friend for food. Normally Aubrey wouldn’t go anywhere with someone she didn’t even know. But something about the redhead drew her in and she found herself agreeing before she could even process the offer. _She only invited you back for food, calm it, Posen!_ Aubrey cursed herself as she took the last gulp of her drink and also slid off the seat. Walking over with the redhead to her friend still in a lip-lock with the blonde girl.

“Right, that’s enough you two. You’re about this close to sucking each other’s faces off. C’mon, we’re going back to the hotel room for food. Imma order us some pizza. Jess, your new friend can join us too!” The redhead called out tugging on her friend’s jacket to get the blonde to pull away from the brunette. Jess pulled away, whining at having to pull away from the brunette’s mouth. She pouted at the redhead and detangled herself from the girl she’d just been locked in a kiss with and took hold of the brunette’s hand. Leading the way out of the parade and to their hotel. The redhead rolled her eyes and gestured forward for Aubrey to start walking and following the pair walking hand in hand a few paces in front of them.

Turns out the other two friends were staying in the same hotel as Aubrey and Ashley. Funnily enough on the same floor. And what was even funnier, turns out their rooms were opposite one another.

“Oh! This is our room, Bree!” Ashley slurred with her arm wrapped around her new blonde friend’s neck as she pointed at their hotel room door and turned her head back to look at Aubrey.

“Yes, and if you don’t sober up, I’ll get these girls to kick you out their room if you don’t be quiet.” Aubrey announced causing a gasp to come from the brunette’s mouth in protest.

The four girls entered the room belonging to Jess and her friend, the redhead. Who Aubrey still didn’t know the name of, she cursed herself for not finding out sooner. The brunette fell onto one of the beds, the one closest to the window, with a flop and groaned at how soft the mattress felt under her body. Luckily, it was Jessica’s bed. The blonde giggled at the girl she’d been making out with only moments ago as she slipped out of her shoes and crawled onto her bed next to the brunette.

“Ashley Jones! Drink this. Now.” Aubrey ordered shoving a bottle of water towards Ashley’s face.

“At least we have somewhere to go if they start fucking.” The redhead whispered to Aubrey, into the slightly taller girl’s ear and Aubrey shivered. She bit down on her lip as her face turned red at the other girl’s comment. The thought of being alone with the redhead was enough for a sick feeling to bubble up in the pit of her stomach. Not in a bad way, just in a nervous way. “Right, what do we all want on our pizza?” The mysterious redhead spoke and both in sync, Jessica and Ashley both shouted out that they wanted ham and pineapple. Aubrey pulled a face at the suggestion. Pineapple didn’t belong on pizza. The thought of the yellow fruit on her pizza was enough to make her gag. “Right, that’s a ham and pineapple for those two. What about you, blondie?” The redhead questioned entering the details in the Domino’s app on her phone.

“Um, I’m a vegan. Do they do any vegan options?” Aubrey questioned biting down on her lip. _Seriously, you’re gonna ruin your mouth, stop it!_ The blonde cursed herself and quickly opened her mouth to set her lip free.

“Oh that’s perfect! I’m vegan, too. We can share and then them two can share.” The redhead smiled and finished off their order. Entering in all the details and paying with her card for the pizza on the app. Aubrey looked for her purse inside her bag, getting some money out to pay the redhead for the pizza. The redhead shook her head, refusing to take the money from the blonde. “Can’t a girl buy pizza for a pretty blonde and her friend?” The redhead questioned, raising an eyebrow and smiling at Aubrey. The blonde smiled back kindly and put the money away. She’d leave it on the side when she left later tonight.

The four girls all made small talk as they waited for their pizza. Ashley and Jessica lay on Jessica’ bed, leaned against the headboard and Ashley with her arms wrapped around her new blonde companion. Kissing the blonde’s head softly. The wide smile on the blonde’s face warmed the redhead’s heart. Maybe this wasn’t just gonna be a wild romp for her friend. Maybe this could be something more. She hoped it would be. Jessica was a sensitive soul and she wouldn’t handle it very well in the morning if this turned out to be a one night stand. The pizza soon arrived and the girls started eating and continuing to talk.

“And here they go again. Round two of tonsil tennis.” The redhead giggled rolling her eyes at the pair on the other side of the room on the other bed. The brunette and blonde locked in a lip-lock yet again like they had been back at the parade. “I’m starting to feel left out. Little miss _nun_ over there finds a hot chick to tongue and I’m here unkissed. This was not how I wanted my day to _pan_ out.” The redhead scoffed shaking her head and taking another swig of her beer.

Aubrey blushed. She so badly wanted to kiss the redhead. Even though she didn’t know the name of the beautiful woman sat opposite her on the bed. Aubrey contemplated her next move in her head. Without even realising it she was moving closer to the redhead, taking the bright haired woman by surprise, and herself for that matter as her lips brushed against those belonging to the red-haired beauty.

It was a small kiss but, it was soft and enough for the pair to be happy with the contact.

“Maybe we should escape before these two start fucking each other. Let’s go back to your room.” The redhead announced, clearing her throat after the kiss with the blonde had taken her breath away. “N- not for that. I just mean, somewhere we can have our own privacy. I’d love to just cuddle with you and talk. If that’s something you’d like? There’s plenty of time for getting to know each other like that if we wish. I’m not here for sex. There’s something about you blondie. And I’d like to find out.” The redhead continued after seeing the hesitated look on Aubrey’s face. Looking up at the redhead, all Aubrey could manage was a nod of her head in response. The pair grabbed their things and one of the room key’s for the redhead and headed into Aubrey and Ashley room.

The pair undressed, leaving only their underwear on and climbed into bed together. The redhead with her arms wrapped around the blonde. Tilting Aubrey’s head up with her forefinger and thumb holding onto her chin, the redhead leant in to softly give the blonde a kiss. A kiss that was enough to calm aubrey’s nerves before she pulled away. Kissing the corner of Aubrey’s mouth, then her forehead before relaxing back down into the pillow, pulling the covers over both of them and sighing contently. The pair talked back and forth about anything and everything until they both fell asleep in each other’s arms, exhausted from the intensity of the day, from being at the parade and feeling happy in each other’s warm embrace.


	4. you better not be (bechloe)

Chloe’s eyes narrowed suspiciously as she glanced over at her girlfriend sat at the table in the kitchen in their open plan apartment they rented together just off campus. The brunette furiously typing away on her laptop. 100% of the small woman’s attention was constantly focused on the tech-device and had been for several days now. Practically forgetting that the redhead even existed. Much to the older woman’s displeasure. Chloe folded her arms against her chest. Eyebrows raised at the woman across the other side of the room. _What was Beca doing on that damn thing? What was so important that it took up so much of her time lately?_ These were questions that the redhead asked herself more than once a day since the whole thing started.

With a deep sigh, the older woman dragged herself up from the sofa. Grabbing her coffee mug she padded into the kitchen to pour herself some more. Peering over her girlfriend’s shoulder to try and see what the brunette was up to, only to jump as the lid slammed shut in response. Beca scrambling up off the seat quickly, laptop shoved under her arm, turning on her heel to walk out the room. The redhead’s eyebrows narrowed together again. If she kept this up her face was sure to stick this way, leaving a permanent frown etched across her usual happy and cheerful face. _What was all that about?_ Chloe thought, shaking her head. Ridding her mind of any thoughts that clouded her vision of reasons why the brunette was being so shifty and secretive. She’ll let it go. For now.

Humming to herself, the redhead poured herself another mug of coffee. A deep sigh escaping from between her lips as she took a sip. The hot liquid sliding down her throat, burning against her lips, mouth and tongue slightly. Her back was to the door and she hadn’t noticed the brunette slip back in through the door from the study/office room. Wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s waist. Placing soft kisses against the older woman’s neck. Soft. Open-mouthed. “I’m sorry.” Beca mumbled into Chloe’s ear. “There’s just…” the small woman trailed off. Rubbing her nose against her girlfriend’s cheek. “…something on there that, uh, I don’t want you to see. Yet.” The brunette continued. Wanting to reassure her the older woman that she wasn’t doing anything inappropriate or that she shouldn’t be on the laptop.

“Hmm.” Chloe mumbled. Head tilting over to the side, indulging in the soft kisses from the brunette’s soft lips for a few moments. “You better not be doing anything inappropriate on that thing or cheating on me, Beca!” The redhead warned in a serious tone once she pulled away from the kisses. Wanting to be stern with the younger woman. Arms folding across her chest again. Frowning over at her girlfriend with an unimpressed look etched across her face.

“I promise…” Beca started, holding her hands up in surrender. Gazing into the beautiful, glistening, baby blue eyes belonging to the love of her life. “…I’m doing none of those things.” The brunette continued with a small smile. “You’ll get to know what I’m up to on there soon, pinkie promise. Just, not yet. Ok?” The small woman softly spoke, reaching a hand out to cup the redhead’s cheek in the palm of her hand. Rubbing the pad of her thumb against Chloe’s soft skin. “I want it to be a surprise.” Beca added. Leaning in to lock her lips with her girlfriend’s own lip glossed ones to share a few kisses together.

The pair were soon interrupted from their kisses that had just grew heavier. Tongues rubbing against each other’s as both women were wearing huge smiles across their faces. “Hmm.” Chloe mumbled. Snaking her arms around Beca’s neck. Pulling the smaller woman impossibly closer to her body. Feeling the heat radiating off the brunette’s body. “Bedroom. Now.” The redhead husked out between kisses. Arousal bubbling up in the pit of her stomach. Sadly, the pair hadn’t been very intimate like this with each other in a few weeks. The most they did was kiss. Even then though, that was only every morning when they woke up and every night before they went to sleep. Both had been so busy with their studies and Bellas rehearsals. And by now Chloe was extremely needy.

Beca slapped her hand against her girlfriend’s perky bottom. Giving the cheek a squeeze. A smirk spreading across her lips. Still locked with Chloe’s lip glossed ones. “Get your cute little butt in there and I’ll be right there!” The small woman told the redhead. Whispering into the older woman’s ear. Nibbling down on the lobe after her words. However, before the brunette got a response from her girlfriend, the doorbell rung, interrupting them from their little moment. “Leave it.” Beca told the redhead. “It’ll probably just be someone trying to sell us something.” The small woman added. Leaning back in to kiss with Chloe. The doorbell ringing yet again for a second time.

“Ugh. It’s probably Aubrey or something. I’ll get rid of her.” Chloe spoke. Placing one last kiss on her girlfriend’s lips before reluctantly pulling away and turning on her heel. Heading out in the hallway and pulling the front door open. Beca headed back into the study/office room again and pulled open the lid of her laptop. Getting back to the thing she didn’t want her girlfriend finding out about yet. Biting down on her lip as her fingertips bashed against the keyboard again at a quick pace. A groan eventually slipping from between her lips when the urge came where she needed to use the bathroom. Reluctantly getting up, dragging her feet along the floor and heading to the bathroom.

Beca was right. It had just been someone at the door wanting to sell them something. Chloe internally rolled her eyes and politely informed the guy on her porch that she wasn’t interested in whatever he was selling or trying to promote. The redhead didn’t like being rude to people. And politely declined. Desperate to get back to the small woman and have sex. Humming as she finally closed the door on the interruption, Chloe headed back into the house to find her girlfriend. As she walked past the study/office room, her head did a double take when she saw the brunette’s laptop perched on the desk. Lid open and probably left on. Beca wasn’t even in the room.

The redhead bit down on her lip. Contemplating her next move. Curiosity and anxiety got the better of the older woman. Chloe walked into the room and went over to the laptop. Eyes widening when she saw that the laptop was indeed switched on and open on Beca’s account. _I can’t snoop. I can’t. That’s a dick move._ Chloe thought. Shaking her head at the ridiculous idea. However, she was way too tempted. She perched on the edge of the chair. Eyes glancing up to look at the door, worried the brunette would come back and find her snooping. Biting down on her lip even harder, the redhead’s hand moving to the senor pad. Sliding her hand over it softly and opening a folder named ‘CAB’, her initials. The older woman looked through several pictures, opened several documents, yet found nothing. A small sigh escaping from between her lips.

A throat cleared in the doorway. Chloe’s head shot up and her eyes widened. Heartrate increasing as she locked eyes with her girlfriend. The brunette leaning against the door, an eyebrow raised, and arms folded across her chest. “And what do you think you’re doing?” Beca questioned her girlfriend. The last thing the smaller woman ever thought she’d walk in on was her girlfriend snooping around her things.

Chloe’s breath hitched in the back of her throat. Panic setting in at being caught. Tears welling up in her eyes. Unable to give the brunette a verbal response. She leapt up from the chair and ran out the room. Brushing past her girlfriend. Slamming the door closed of their bedroom and locking herself in there. In the confinement of the bedroom, alone, she let her tears stream down her cheeks. Flopping down on the bed. Burying her face deep not Beca’s pillow. Breathing uneven. Body shaking.

Beca let the redhead be alone for a minute or two, figuring her girlfriend needed moment to herself. The small woman exhaled a little, turning on her heel and heading to the bedroom. Tugging on the door handle, she realised it was locked. She’d been meaning to get rid of the bolt since the redhead liked to lock herself inside their room when she was upset. “Baby?” The brunette called out through the wooden door. Knocking on it with her knuckles. “Baby, open the door.” Beca repeated again. Palm of her hand placed against the door. Waiting for her girlfriend to let her in the room. However, there was no response from the sobbing older woman on the other side of the door.

“Chlo, please open the door.” The brunette tried again. Her tone of voice soft and caring. Not wanting to upset or scare her girlfriend. “Let me in, Chlo. I’m not mad, I promise. I just wanna talk.” Beca continued. Knocking lightly on the door again. Heart breaking as she heard the cries of Chloe through the door. “C’mon, baby. Please.” The small woman begged. Desperate. All she wanted to do was wrap her arms around her crying girlfriend. Reassure the older woman that everything was ok. That she wasn’t mad. Place soft kisses on the redhead’s forehead, cheeks, lips. Stroke her back. Tuck stray strands of hair behind the love of her life’s ears.

A sigh escaped from between the brunette’s lips after still not getting a response from the redhead. At this point she didn’t know what to do anymore. About to turn on her heel again and leave to go into the kitchen and give up, the lock on the door soon got released and softly opened the tiniest amount. Beca slipped inside their bedroom and closed the door behind herself. Looking at her sobbing girlfriend face down on the bed. Slipping off her shoes and jeans, she climbed onto the bed next to Chloe, wrapping her arm around the redhead and pulling the older woman into her side.

At first, Chloe tried to protest. Slapping the brunette’s chest to try and get out of her girlfriend’s grasp. Yet she failed and reluctantly fell into Beca’s embrace. Burying her head into the small woman’s chest now. Shaking against the other woman’s body. Tears still streaming down her face and landing on Beca’s skin. “Baby, please don’t cry. I’m not mad. And I hate seeing you cry. You’re too precious to be upset.” The brunette soothingly spoke quietly into Chloe’s ear. Placing several kisses all over the side of the redhead’s face. Trying her best to calm down her girlfriend.

“I-I’m s-sorry.” Chloe mumbled into the brunette’s neck. Breathing hitching, uneven. “I-I shouldn’t have gone looking through your things. P-please don’t hate me.” The redhead stuttered. Lifting her head up to look up at Beca sheepishly. Biting down on her lip. A tear sliding down her cheek. However, it was soon wiped away when the small woman raised her hand up to cup Chloe’s cheek. Leaning down to place a kiss against the older woman’s cheek where the tear landed.

“Chlo, I could never hate you. Nothing will ever make me hate you, ok? I promise.” The brunette softly told her girlfriend. Lifting her girlfriend’s face up with her forefinger and thumb to look into the redhead’s glistening baby blue eyes. Wanting the love of her life to see the seriousness in her eyes. “Please stop crying baby.” Beca pleaded softly. It physically pained her heart to see Chloe cry.

The redhead sniffed and wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. Settling back down into her girlfriend’s warm body. Feeling a sense of safety in the small woman’s arms. The brunette might be small, but her arms when they were around Chloe felt like the biggest in the world. Always feeling protected in Beca’s embrace. “I-I’m sorry for snooping. I-I just, uh, I’ve had some bad experiences with, uh, partners being secretive and hiding things from me. I trusted them all and they broke that. They broke my trust and I-I crumbled. I-I’m sorry for looking through your things.” Chloe explained. Holding back more tears as she opened up to the brunette about a part of her past Beca knew nothing about. “I do trust you. I swear, I do. I-I just got scared it might be happening again. Usually in past relationships when things were hidden from me, it was that they were cheating on me. I-I was scared it was happening all over again.” The redhead continued. A small tear escaping the corner of her eye and rolling down her cheek. Head tilting down in embarrassment.

Again, the brunette first of all raised Chloe’s head back up with her forefinger and thumb. Wiping away the stray tears from her girlfriend’s rosy cheeks. Softly placing kisses all over the redhead’s face where the tears had landed. Placing the last one against the older woman’s lips. “I promise you, right here and now, that me cheating is never going to be a thing you ever have to worry about. I never want you thinking that way, because it’s never going to happen. I cross my heart and promise you on that one.” Beca softly spoke to her girlfriend. A quiet voice as she responded to her girlfriend’s explanation. Rubbing the pad of her cheek against Chloe’s cheek. “And secondly, I’m gonna go and grab my laptop right now and show you what I was trying to not let you see, ok?” The small woman added.

“N-no. I-I trust you. It’s fine. I don’t want to ruin the surprise just because I’m insecure.” Chloe shook her head desperately. Glossy eyes big and pleading with Beca not to show her. Her breathing getting erratic again as she worked herself up.

“Baby, it’s ok. It’s not a big deal. I only wanted it to be a surprise, but no surprise is worth having an upset girlfriend. It pains me so bad to see you like this. I never want to be the reason you’re upset and crying into my pillow. I love you, Chloe Anne Beale. And I always will. For the rest of my life.” Beca responded. Placing soft kisses all over her girlfriend’s puffy face. “Stay here and I’ll go grab my laptop. I’ll show you and then we can have a cuddle and talk, yeah?” The brunette suggested, twisting a strand of beautiful red locks with her finger and tucking it behind the older woman’s ear before placing a soft kiss to the corner of Chloe’s mouth.

The redhead gave a simply nod and Beca dragged herself off the bed. Leaving the room briefly to grab her laptop from the other room. Soon returning to see her girlfriend with a bare face and in the brunette’s favourite hoodie. It was tatty and old, but Chloe insisted she loved wearing it because it smelled like her girlfriend and comforted her when she was sad or having a down day. Beca climbed back onto the bed and slipped under the covers, wrapping her arm around the older woman. The redhead snuggling into the brunette’s arms. Loading up her laptop she pulled up a video she was in the middle of editing. Her face popping up on the screen. “Ok, so, I uh, I hadn’t exactly finished it yet but, most of it’s here. Do you want me to press play?” The small woman questioned. Placing a kiss on Chloe’s forehead. The redhead simply gave a nod and Beca hit the play button. Leaning back as the video moved and she started talking on the computer screen.

_Hey, baby. It’s me. Beca. Uh, of course you know that. You can see me on the screen. Uh, I kinda wanted to make you this little video with some things I want to say to you that, I don’t have the balls to tell you face to face. I hope that’s ok. You know what I’m like with feelings and stuff. But uh, I just want to tell you or rather remind you, of how much you mean to me. Of how much I love you. You changed my life for the better Chloe. When we met, I needed something. I needed a sign, or a saviour and I truly believe that was you. You never gave up on me from the moment we met. Even when I insulted you and Aubrey about the Acappella being ‘lame’. It wasn’t. I knew that. Everyone knew that. I was just trying to be cool and play hard to get, but instead I was basically just an asshole. Yet you never let that stop you from crashing into my life when I needed someone and breaking down my walls. I’m surprised I even let you in. But I’m glad I did. I wouldn’t ever change having you in my life for anything in the world. I believe you’re here in my life for a reason. And I never want to let you go. Thank you for loving me when I don’t or cant love myself. Thank you for loving me in general. For being my rock. My go to person. The one to own my heart. Thank you for everything you do for me. For knowing all my ticks and my moods. For allowing me into your life and letting me be in charge of your heart. I will never break your heart, Chloe. Never. Ever. I love you more than you could ever imagine, baby._

And with that the video cut off. Fading to black with not being finished yet. The redhead’s eyes were soon streaming with tears again. Feeling like she was struggling to breath she furiously wiped the tears away with the back of her hand again. Eventually turning her attention back round to her girlfriend, who she didn’t realise had moved off the bed and wasn’t sat next to her anymore. A frown etched across her face. Eyebrows knitting together as she looked around the room. Breath hitching once she found the brunette on the floor on her side of the bed. What was she doing? She was down on one knee with a ring box opened flashing a beautiful diamond ring at the redhead. Chloe’s breath hitched in the back of her throat.

“Chloe Anne Beale, I love you with every inch of my being. You own my heart. You always have ever since you barged into my shower and forced me to sing the song with you that you used to get yourself off too. I can’t think of anyone else in the world I’d want to own my heart than you! Will you marry me?” Beca softly spoke. A wide smile appearing across her lips as she asked that all important question. Staring deeply into her girlfriend’s big, glossy, baby blue eyes. Waiting for the answer.

“Y-yes!” Chloe stuttered out. Tears streaming down her face yet again. Eyes big, puffy and glossed over. The redhead could hardly believe her luck. What did she ever do to deserve the love of the brunette? This was something she would quite frankly never know the answer to, but the redhead felt happy and content knowing that the small woman wanted to marry her, be with her for the rest of their lives. Hopefully start a family together and grow old together. “I love you so much.” The older woman softly cried.

Beca slid the ring onto Chloe’s finger. Then proceeded to swoop down and capture her girlfriend’s lips with her own. Kissing deeply with the redhead. All full of love and passion. The pair were engaged. Yeah, it wasn’t exactly the complete way that Beca had planned, but she knew Chloe would be just as appreciative with how the proposal turned out either way. The women got lost in each other’s mouths. The redhead moved the laptop away and Beca climbed onto her lap. Rubbing their tongues together and humming into each other’s mouths at the feelings bubbling up in the pit of their stomachs. Arousal growing for both women. It was safe to say that they would be for sure breaking the dry spell tonight that they’d been having lately.


	5. sleepy sex (bechloe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompt: I have a prompt. Chloe and beca live in New York, they share a fold out bed and they are not together, until beca gets a little handsy and one thing leads to another

“Hmm.” Chloe mumbled as her legs fell open wider. A hand between them and teasing her pussy through her quickly dampening panties made her stir from her slumber. Eyes slowly opening at the confusion of a stranger’s hand touching her so intimately. “Bec..” She mumbled as she looked down at the hand teasing her core and followed it to see who it belonged to, realising it was her brunette best friend’s hand tracing patterns against her pussy lips. “Beca.” She mumbled again. Biting down harshly on her lip as she tried to not let a moan escape from the back of her throat at having the brunette touch her so intimately. Something she’d dreamed about for as long as she could remember.

The smaller woman was clearly in a deep sleep. Not even Chloe’s harsh pokes with the tips of her fingers against Beca’s cheeks were enough to wake the younger woman up from her sleep. The redhead desperately just wanted to enjoy what was happening. Yet a voice in the back of her head was sending out alarm bells. The brunette could wake up at any moment and get embarrassed by what she was doing in her sleep to Chloe.

Chloe gasped as she felt the small hand belonging to her best friend, slid down into her panties and the brunette’s nimble fingertips come into contact with her bare pussy. Nothing in the way to stop her anymore. A shiver shooting down her spine at the feel of Beca’s fingers rubbing against her wet folds. “F-fuck!” The redhead cursed in a whisper. She wanted this so badly. She wanted to have the small woman make her cum. “Bec!” The redhead whimpered again.

Eyes widening as two fingers were pushed deep inside her core. Biting down on her lip to keep herself from making a noise. After all, their roommate was literally asleep a few feet away. Their apartment didn’t give them much privacy. All that separated the two beds was a rack of clothes. A thrill shot through Chloe’s body at the thought of being caught by their blonde friend.

The brunette’s moments were so lazy but, Chloe didn’t care. She was too busy getting lost in the moment to care about this moment being faster. She wanted to indulge in this for as long as she possibly could, enjoying every single second of her best friend finger fucking her wet pussy. “Shit. Bec!” The redhead breathed out trying to keep her cool. Drawing blood from her bottom lip at the force she was biting down on it with her teeth.

Unbeknown to the older woman, Beca was infact awake. Eyes closed but, awake. And she knew exactly what she was doing to her best friend. She’d wanted to do this for so long now. Yet, she didn’t really have the balls to openly admit to the redhead that she wanted to fuck her brains out. No. The brunette was far too shy to be so bold. But, all she wanted to do was be the one that made Chloe cum. Be the name that rolled off the older woman’s tongue as she made her whimper and her whole body shake. Their naked bodies pressed up against each other as they fuck. Pushing her fingers deeper inside the redhead, Beca hit the older woman’s sensitive spot. Poking it firmly a few times before leaning closer into Chloe. Whispering softly into her best friend’s ear: “cum for me, Chlo.” She husked in her best seductive voice. Nibbling on the woman’s earlobe.

This sent Chloe over the edge. Her breath caught in the back of her throat as she let her orgasm take over her entire body. Beca locked lips with the redhead. Pushing her tongue quickly inside Chloe’s mouth. Muffling the redhead’s moans from her orgasm to not cause their room mate to wake up. Since it was the middle of the night. Neither knew what time it was, and why would they? They were too caught up in something physical right now. “Sh-shit!” The older woman breathed out hard. Struggling to breathe properly as her whole body shook against the bed beneath her violently. It had been a while since someone else gave her an orgasm. Getting herself off just wasn’t the same. And this was the reason she came so quickly. That and the talented fingers belonging to her best friend were incredible. It was breathtaking to feel those fingers deep inside her pussy.

“What was all that about?” Chloe mumbled once she’d rode out her orgasm. Beca’s nimble finger flicking over her clit still. In a tender and soft way. A content smile spread across the redhead’s lips at the act the brunette just made her cum. Well, this would certainly change their friendship now.

Beca braced herself for her next words. A confession about to slip out from between her lips. She ran her tongue across them in attempt to stop them from going dry. Lifting her gaze up to look deep into the glistening baby blue eyes belonging to the redhead. “I-I uh, I’m kinda really into you and have been since you ambushed me in the shower, probably.” The brunette started. “It just took me some time to finally admit it to myself. I uh, I just haven’t had the balls to actually tell you and I thought maybe this was the easiest way to find out if you’re into me too. I figured if you forced me away, I could pretend I was asleep and didn’t know what I was doing..but if you let me fuck you, I knew it must mean that you were into it, and or me.” The small woman explained. A small blush creeping up across her cheeks. Now feeling nervous to actually finally be admitting her feelings for her best friend. Something she’d pushed down to not feed into for fear of rejection.

“I-I, uh, wow.” Chloe stuttered. A little speechless at the confession from her best friend. Was she dreaming? The redhead literally pinched herself lightly to confirm that this was actually happening right now. The small woman really had just admitted the words the older woman had wanted to hear for probably the same amount of time Beca had wanted to confess. It took a lot to make the redhead stunned into almost silence. It didn’t happen often. The brunette’s lip was between her teeth, anticipating a response from her best friend. “I’ve wanted you for about as long as I can remember. I-I, this is pretty much a shock that you actually reciprocate my feelings. I feel like I’m in a dream.” Chloe mumbled. Her heart pounding in her chest.

“I love you, Chloe Beale. So much. C-can I maybe, take you out on a date? I don’t want to just ask you right out to be my girlfriend. I know I literally just fucked you but, I wanna do this right. I want it all with you, red. I wanna take you out on dates. Cuddle you. Kiss you. Fuck you. Everything!” Beca blushed as the words fell out of her mouth like word vomit. Deciding that since she was confessing her feelings that were mutual from the redhead, she might as well just admit to everything she wants with her best friend. She doesn’t want them to just be friends with benefits. The brunette wants the read deal.

Chloe’s face lit up at the small woman’s words. “I’d love for you to go out on a date with you. I-I love you, too. My cute little badass.” The older woman teased. Nudging the brunette with a wide smile spread across her lips. Feeling happy and content with how this had all happened. She found it thrilling that Beca had been so bold and fingered her as a way of confessing her feelings for the redhead. She must admit, it wasn’t exactly a normal way to confess your love for someone, but that was the brunette all over. Different. And the older woman would be lying if she said she didn’t like the way Beca confessed. Her clit throbbed at the mere thought of this being a regular thing. Being fucked by her best friend.

The brunette slipped her hand up to caress Chloe’s cheek softly and leaned in to capture their lips together. Sharing as many kisses as she could get with the redhead before they had to pull back to catch their breaths. Staring lovingly into each other’s eyes and resting their foreheads together. Eventually snuggling back down together after a few moments and drifting off into a peaceful sleep. Both with happy and content smiles across their lips.


	6. dominate me (mitchsen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from pleaseactsurprisedxx: How about something with a dominant Aubrey and a sub Beca?

“Hmm, I love it when you get all controlling in rehearsal.” The small brunette mumbled against the older woman’s lips. A smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth as she seductively spoke to the Bellas captain. “It’s a real turn on.” She continued, moving her mouth to tease the blonde’s ear. Placing the lobe between her teeth and gently sinking her teeth into the skin.

“I want you to dominate me.” Beca whispered. Knowing full well that her words were influencing Aubrey’s libido. “I hate surrendering and being a sub. But I’d do anything for you.” The younger one confessed.

The blonde grabbed Beca’s hand and dragged her willingly to her bedroom. Closing and locking the door behind them. Pushing the brunette down onto the bed. Aubrey walked over to her nightstand and pulled out two Bellas scarves. A mischievous smirk slipping across her glossed lips. She crawled up onto the bed and took the brunette’s hands in her grasp. Holding them together above the small woman’s head. Tying her wrists together.

Beca’s breath hitched in the back of her throat. The heat of the blonde’s body hovering over her sent a tingle down to her core. “What’re you gonna do to me?” She questioned. One of the brunette’s weaknesses as dirty talk. She loved it when her lover spoke so dirty to her about what they’d do to her.

“I hear you’ve been a naughty girl.” The blonde simply spoke. Running her fingers down the brunette’s clothed body. All the way down to her crotch. Placing a soft slap against the smaller woman’s core. Teasingly.

“I think you need to be punished.” Aubrey continued. Getting up off the bed and proceeding to slowly tear her sweaty clothes away from her body. Shaking her hips and ass towards Beca. Making the younger of the two, squirm around on the bed. Her dark blue eyes fixated on the blonde’s sexy body. Watching every movement made by Aubrey as the older woman stripped.

“God, yes!” Beca breathed out. Her chest rising and falling with each breath that became heavier. “Please, please punish me.” She begged the blonde. Rubbing her thighs together to create some much-needed friction between her legs.

“Hmm!” Aubrey thought for a second. Letting her panties fall to the floor. Bending over infront of the brunette to pick them up and toss them into the wash basket. “Tell me what you want.” She husked. Climbing back onto the bed. Hovering over the small woman’s body.

“Fuck!” The brunette breathed out. The blonde’s lips mere centimetres away from her own. “You’re so sexy.” She commented. Biting down on her lip slightly. Looking deep into Aubrey’s lust filled, deep green eyes. Glistening with arousal. “Fuck me. Please, Aubrey. Fuck me real good.” Beca demanded.

Aubrey raised an eyebrow and hummed again. She closed the gap between them and captured the brunette’s lips with her own. Straddling the smaller woman’s waist. Grinding her hips down into Beca. She bit down on the bottom lip of her lover. Causing both of their breaths to hitch in their throats. The blonde pulled away with a smirk on her face. Attaching her lips to the brunette’s neck. Placing several kisses from her jaw, all the way down her neck.

Moving her lips away to underneath the sports bra covering her companion’s tits. Tracing her lips around the elastic band under her tits. Tugging the fabric between her teeth an pulling it up, setting Beca’s tits free. Her eyes becoming hooded as she pressed kisses all over her mounds.

“Oh, shit!” Beca cursed. The feel of the blonde’s lips wrapped around her nipple taking her by surprise. She squirmed underneath the older woman’s naked body. Her arousal growing with every suck and lick Aubrey gave to her nipple. Pulling away and letting the nipple slip out of her mouth with a pop, she quickly took the other into her mouth. Giving that slightly hardened nub the same attention.

“Wow!” The brunette breathed out. Goosebumps appearing all over her body at the touch of the blonde. Her breathing becoming more uneven with every little thing Aubrey did to the small woman’s body. Her toes curling when she felt the blonde kissing down her body. Closer and closer to her skin-tight shorts.

“Fuck!” The short woman yelled as she felt the wet tongue of the blonde lick against the nylon of her shorts. Feeling the weight of the older woman’s tongue against her pussy. The material instantly becoming soaked from a mix of Beca’s arousal and the saliva from Aubrey’s tongue muscle.

“Ugh!” Beca huffed out. Getting annoyed with the piece of fabric bocking the blonde’s tongue from connecting with her pussy properly. “Take them off!” She begged the older woman. “Please!” She mumbled. Craving the complete feel of Aubrey’s tongue against her throbbing pussy.

The blonde teased the small brunette for a few moments. Licking the nylon over Beca’s core. The fabric dampening more and more with every lick. Eventually, Aubrey grabbed the waist band of her lover’s leggings. Moving her tongue away for a second as she peeled the pants from the brunette’s body. Uncovering her dripping wet pussy.

“No panties. You are naughty!” Aubrey commented. The smirk soon returning back onto her lips as she looked at Beca’s delicious pussy. She gave her core another little slap. The swollen lips gave a wobble before she dove right back in. Lapping up the small woman’s arousal.

“Holy f-fuck!” Beca exclaimed. Her back arching against the bed.

Aubrey slipped her tongue down and dipped it into Beca’s hold. Poking around a little. The brunette squirming beneath her. She pulled her tongue out and slid it up to the smaller woman’s hard clit. Flicking it back and forth as she looked up at her lover. Their eyes locking.

Beca’s breath hitched in the back of her throat. Her eyes locking with Aubrey’s own. “Sh-shit!” She exclaimed. The stare of the blonde between her legs making her legs clench around the older woman’s face. “I-I’m gonna..I’m gonna c-cum!” Beca called out. Arching her back again. Throwing her head back against the pillow.

The blonde took her clit between her lips and sucked. Hard.

The small brunette’s legs began to shake a little before she shouted out Aubrey’s name in a moan as her orgasm hit her body. Shaking against the woman’s face as the blonde’s tongue continued licking at her pussy. Lapping up the juices seeping from her lover’s core.

Aubrey attached her mouth against Beca’s pussy lips. She grabbed hold of the back of the woman’s thighs, hooking her arms around them and pressing down on the brunette’s abdomen. Keeping her in place as she made her next move. She sucked on her lover’s pussy. Shaking her head vigorously back and forth.

“Aubrey!” Beca cried out the name of the woman between her legs as her next orgasm rapidly built inside her. Her legs shaking again not long after her first release as she came again. Hard. So hard that when Aubrey’s mouth released her pussy, she squirted her juice all over the blonde’s face. Squirming against the bed. “Fuck! Shit!” She cursed. Squeezing her legs shut and rubbing them together. Causing some friction as she rode out her second orgasm.

The blonde smirked and raised herself up from between the brunette’s legs. Hovering her body over the small woman beneath her. She rubbed her nose against Beca’s cheek a few times before locking lips with the brunette. Slipping her tongue into her lover’s mouth.

“Hmm!” Beca groaned in approval. Rubbing tongues with the blonde and tasting herself on Aubrey’s lips. “Fuck, that was hot.” She mumbled against the older woman’s lips.

Aubrey gave her a slap to her pussy again. Sending a shiver up the brunette’s spine.

“I expect you to behave in rehearsals tomorrow! Otherwise I’ll spank you infront of the girls.” Aubrey firmly told the brunette. Pointing a finger in the small woman’s face when she sat up. Straddling the brunette’s waist.

“I-I promise.” Beca squirmed. Feeling the wetness of the blonde’s core against her abdomen. She was itching to touch her lover. But she couldn’t. Her hands were still tied above her head. Her breath hitching as Aubrey grinded into her. Rocking her hips against the small brunette’s pale skin.


	7. 1+1=3 (bechloe ft. emily)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompt: how about bechloe include emily in their activities? multiple squirting orgasms and strap ons?

“I, uh, I just-“ Emily stuttered. Biting down hard on her bottom lip. Nervous. Playing with the hem of her t-shirt. A blush creeping across her cheeks. “Is this not like, weird?” She questioned. A little unsure. Unable to bring her gaze back up to her friends. Embarrassed almost.

“Hey.” Chloe’s soft voice responded. Bringing a hand up to grab the young brunette’s chin. Raising her head to look into her innocent chocolatey brown eyes. A warm smile spread across her plump, lip glossed lips. The famous Chloe Beale smile. “None of this is weird for us. Right, Becs?” The redhead asked her girlfriend. Looking behind her at the other woman lay back on the bed against the pillows. Getting a shake of the head in response from the other woman. Snapping her head back round to the youngest Bella. Taking Emily’s hands in her own. “This isn’t weird. It’s just, friends helping out another friend. Besides, me and Aubrey did this all the time in our freshman and sophomore years.” The senior reassured the nervous brunette. Reassuring the young, nervous woman.

“Are-are you sure?” The freshman questioned. Daring to bring her gaze up to lock with Chloe’s intense blue eyes. A nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. A little intimidated by the redhead’s eyes. Biting back down on her lip again. Piercing her skin slightly to make it bleed. “We’re like, friends and I, uh, I worry this will affect my friendship with you both.” Emily quickly continued. Looking into the senior’s eyes. Before quickly looking away. Glancing at Beca shyly.

Beca decided maybe it was her turn to say something now. Scooting closer to the fellow brunette, she wrapped her arms around the younger woman. Nuzzling into Emily’s neck. Pressing a small kiss to the freshman’s skin. “Hey. Nothing will affect our friendship, Legacy. Ok? Don’t be worried about that. We’ve had sex with Aubrey a few times and the three of us are still really good friends. This won’t change anything. Unless, you’re having second thoughts and don’t want this anymore. Then that’s completely ok. You decide, babe.” The small woman smiled. Softly stroking Emily’s hair.

The innocent freshman had gone to the couple asking a few things about the feelings she was getting for other women. She was of course, in-experienced and unsure about what it all meant. The brunette had confessed that she wanted to experiment with sex. To see if she was into women in that way. And naturally, Chloe insisted that the young woman should experiment with herself and her girlfriend. Not taking no for an answer, obviously. And after taking a few moments to hesitate and point-blank refuse such a proposition, the persuasive redhead managed to get the young woman to agree. However, now that they were in Chloe and Beca’s bedroom in the Bellas house, Emily was having some doubts.

“N-no! I, uh, I really want this.” Emily nodded. Trying her hardest to sound confident in her response. Still feeling utterly nervous. Feeling Beca kissing all over her neck again. She let out a steady breath and relaxed back into Beca’s body. Encouraged by the redhead with her glistening eyes filled with lust. Eyes fixated on her girlfriend. Seeing the small woman with her hands and lips all over the freshman.

“Now, we’ll take this as slow as you want, Em. You tell us what you want us to do, ok?” Chloe softly informed the young one. Showing the nervous brunette, a warm smile as the freshman opened her eyes and looked at the redhead sat opposite herself and Beca on the bed. “Do you want me to touch you, anywhere?” The older woman wondered. Slightly wanting to be able to touch the younger girl. Well, actually, she really wanted to eat Emily’s pussy. That was her thing. The senior was the best at eating pussy. Beca and Aubrey could vouch for that statement for sure.

“I, uh, I, ye-yeah.” Emily nodded. A blush on her cheeks at the thought of her friend touching her intimately. “Uh, I kinda want to um, know what it feels like to uh, be eaten out?” The young freshman confessed. Biting down hard on her lip again at realising the words that slipped out of her mouth. A bubbling nervous feeling swimming around in the pit of her stomach.

At this, Chloe’s eyes positively lit up at hearing the innocent woman’s confession. Happy that she was getting to put her talented mouth to good use. “Nothing to be embarrassed or anything about, Em. I love eating pussy. It’s my favourite snack.” The redhead beamed. Tying her hair up into a messy bun to prepare for going down on Emily. Excited to taste a new pussy. An innocent pussy. A small throb shooting to her own core at the thought. “Remove your pants, babe and get comfy. You’re gonna need it!” The senior winked. A look causing the innocent freshman to shiver.

Nervously and with shaky hands she moved around to get rid of her jeans and panties. With a little help from Beca. The small woman tugged them off Emily’s ankles and threw the garments to the floor. Wrapping her arms around the other brunette and helping her to relax. Getting comfy against her front as she gave a look to her girlfriend. Receiving a wink in response. Her own smile tugging against her lips about the fact the redhead was about to fuck an innocent freshman. Not that the small brunette would ever admit to this but, the whole thought was really making her aroused. Feeling a pool of moisture developing between her legs. Itching to get some much-needed attention from her girlfriend.

“I promise you, I’m gonna give you the best orgasm of your life!” The redhead purred in her best sexy tone. Winking at the tall brunette as she settled herself at Emily’s legs. Grabbing her thighs and parting the freshman’s legs. Revealing her bright, innocent pussy. Chloe took a good long luck at the hairy pussy she came face to face with. Admiring and appreciating how innocent the young woman was, smirking as she knew she was about to make it not innocent. “Beautiful, Em.” She smiled up at her friend before dipping her head and placing a soft kiss against the unfamiliar pussy lips. Kissing several times over her slit, along her thighs, before spreading the lips open with her fingers and taking a long, slow lick up Emily’s wet folds. Humming in appreciation at the wetness that was waiting for her mouth.

“W-wow!” Emily breathed out. Unsure on if she was supposed to be vocal or not. However, it seemed like it was very gladly accepted by a hungry Chloe. Shivering as the senior gave the freshman’s pussy more licks. Quicker ones this time. Building up the brunette’s orgasm in the pit of her stomach. “Th-that feels s-so g-good!” The young woman stuttered out a little breathless. Back arching a little off Beca’s front already. Desperate to feel the redhead’s tongue more. Lapping up her pussy juice.

Chloe could sense that it wasn’t gonna take long for Emily to cum. Excited to be the one to taste the freshman’s cum for the first time. And to be the first person to ever taste it, since the young woman was a virgin. Something she’d shyly admitted too when the senior was persuading the brunette to experiment with them. Feeling her clit throb at the thought of tasting the innocent woman’s cum. Putting her mouth, or rather tongue, to good use, the redhead slipped her tongue inside the freshman’s hole. Poking around deeper and deeper until she hit the brunette’s sweet spot. Sending her quickly over the edge and making Emily cum.

The young woman whimpering, shaking against Chloe’s face and Beca’s body as she came hard. “Oh f-fuck!” The freshman cried out. Arched back again. Feeling the redhead still licking at her pussy. She felt incredibly sensitive as she squirmed around. Feeling another orgasm quickly building back up again. “I-I think I’m gonna c-cum again!” She exhaled. Eyes shooting open wide. Thinking the senior would be unimpressed with the young woman cumming again. However, hearing the words leave her lover’s mouth only encouraged Chloe to continue. Burying her face deeper into Emily’s pussy, practically biting down a little on the brunette’s lips and shaking her head vigorously against the freshman’s snatch, humming against the skin and making legacy cum again. Smirking as she pulled away and the flesh of the young woman’s pussy slipped from between her lips with a pop. And with that, she squirted. “Oh my, god!” Emily breath out. Shaking as she hit her second high after cumming hard and squirting all over Chloe’s face. Watching the redhead raise her head up to look Emily in the eyes. A grin showing across her lips.

“Beautiful. Thank you for letting me make you cum, Em. That was so hot, and you tasted so good.” Chloe praised the younger woman in the room. Placing a kiss against the brunette’s snatch. Making the freshman’s legs twitch. A blush creeping across her face at what she’d just done.

“It felt really good to have your tongue inside me.” Emily confessed shyly. Feeling lips on her neck again. This time coming from Chloe. Feeling them move up her neck until they reached her lips. Pulled by the redhead in a deep kiss. An involuntary moan escaping from between her lips at tasting her pussy on the senior’s tongue. Getting lost in the moment of kissing her friend. Chloe’s tongue rubbing against her own. “Hmm.” The freshman groaned again as she felt slightly cold hands sliding up her top and softly roaming all over her tits. Blushing shyly. Embarrassed that they weren’t very big. However, the hands feeling her up didn’t mind their size. They were easy to play with either way. A shiver shooting down Emily’s spine as she lay there completely indulging in making out with the bubbly redhead.

Would this now change their friendship? Emily didn’t know. All she knew was she really enjoyed the other woman’s tongue deep inside her pussy and she loved the feel of soft hands kneading her tits. Enjoyed both things so much she felt a twinge in her pussy. Wanting and ready to have her third orgasm of the night. Hoping that Chloe would eventually give her what she wanted. But for now, she was just enjoying being in a tongue lock with the senior. Sighing contently into her friend’s mouth. Happily.

"Would you like to try strap on sex now? Your pussy feels ready for another orgasm." Chloe purred a little seductively in Emily's ear. Running her fingers through the freshman's folds again. Smirking as she felt the brunette twitch from the contact. Desperate to release more cum. Nibbling on the young woman's earlobe. Sending a shiver shooting down her lover's spine. 

"Oh, uh, y-yes!" Emily nodded. Trying to play it cool when she was deep down secretly excited to be fucked with a strap on. Feeling her pussy throb at the thought. Wondering when the other fellow brunette would do something other than just fondle her tits.

"Maybe Beca can take this one? Would you like that, sweetie? She's really good with the straps. She fucks me so hard I'm usually unable to walk in the morning." The redhead proudly confessed. Encouraging the freshman to agree to the other brunette fucking her this time. And unbeknown to anyone else, the young woman was pretty excited at the thought of being fucked by the small woman. She’d heard countless times the sounds of Chloe puffing, panting and orgasming loudly whenever she was fucked raw by Beca.

“Uh, y-yes. Please.” The freshman nodded. Trying not to get too excited. Feeling the warm body of the other brunette slip away from behind her body. Eyes fixated on the other woman as she went over to a draw and pulled out their smallest dildo. Knowing that Emily wouldn’t be able to take anything too big like the redhead was able to do all the time. Gulping a little bit as she saw the hard plastic fake cock in Beca’s hand. Biting down on her lip again. Nervous. Watching intently as the small woman strapped up. Pulling the harness up over her hips and ass. Screwing the dildo in place in the harness.

“Becs, don’t forget the lube. She’s gonna need it. She’s super tight down there.” Chloe told her girlfriend. Receiving a nod in response from the brunette as she grabbed a bottle of lube. Coating in the plastic in a very generous amount before walking back over to the bed to position herself between Emily’s legs. “Lay back, sweetie.” The redhead encouraged and stroked the young woman’s face.

With a nod, the freshman laid down on the bed and wiggled against the pillow’s to get herself comfy. Feeling the senior’s hands on her thighs, helping to spread her legs open far enough for Beca to slip the fake cock inside her without it feeling too painful. Whimpering slightly as she felt the dildo be rubbed against her pussy lips. Making her shiver and an involuntarily moan escape from between her lips. Eyes snapping over to Chloe in the corner of the room, a smirk on the senior’s lips. Excitedly waiting to watch Beca fuck Emily. Sliding her own hand into her wet panties, running her fingers through her own folds as she watched the small brunette push the dildo that stood against her hips deep into Emily’s innocent pussy. A moan slipping from between both the freshman’s mouth and from the senior’s across the room. A smirk across Beca’s lips.

The small woman gave Emily a chance to adjust to the intrusion in her pussy before slowly pushing into and pulling away from the freshman’s pussy. Fucking the brunette at a slow and steady pace. Being super careful to not hurt her friend. Hearing the young woman’s breath starting to get heavier. “You want a little more? Faster? Deeper? Harder?” Beca questioned. Pressing firm kisses against legacy’s neck.

“Yes. All of them. Please.” Emily nodded. Squirming around a little as another orgasm slowly built up in the pit of her stomach. Her clit throbbing from the neglect. “C-can you t-touch my c-clit?” The freshman innocently asked her friend. Feeling weird about her friend’s fingers about to play around with her clit. But she desperately needed it played with. “F-fuck!” She exhaled as she felt someone else’s hands flick the hard numb that weren’t her own. A few harsh flicks was enough to send her over the edge again. “Sh-shit” The young brunette cried out as she came. Feeling Beca still pounding into her pussy as she rode out her high. Arching her back off the bed. Whimpering around on the bed underneath the small woman.

A smirk appeared again across Beca’s lips as she pounded harder into Emily. Fucking the fellow brunette harder, faster and deeper. Enticing another orgasm out of the young woman. “Fuck! Yes! Shit!” Legacy cried out in pure pleasure. Riding out her second orgasm within the space of a few moments. Cumming hard again and squirting her pussy juice hard as Beca pulled the dildo out of her friend. Winking over at Chloe as she unclipped the harness from around her hips. Dropping it to the floor. Eyes fixated on a spent Emily lay in a heap on the bed. Smiling proudly at fucking the brunette good and hard. Leaning down to kiss her friend’s lips happily. Giving the young woman a little slap against her pussy. Causing her to whimper at the contact. Legs shaking in appreciation. Breathing deeply in and out to steady her breathing. Humming in approval at all the orgasms her friends just gave her, happy she went to the redhead and small brunette for this experimentation.


	8. I'm a pillow princess (bechloe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompt: Can you do one where the Bellas all think that Beca is a top and Beca always proudly saying it's true and Chloe just fondly rolls her eyes everytime but on one evening Beca pushed Chloe's buttons just a little bit too much and the Bellas just accidentally walking in and seeing (or just hearing it or both if you want to) Beca getting absolutely ravaged by Chloe? And the all the teasing after obvs

“Say it!” Chloe demanded, pausing her hip movements pounding into her girlfriend. A perfectly shaped eyebrow raised as she looked at the small woman beneath her expectedly. Thrusting her hips once. Sending a warning to the brunette to speak up and say something. “Say it or I’m pulling out right now. And I know you’re about to cum.” The redhead softly spoke. Sliding a thumb over Beca’s clit and rubbing tight circles around the hard little nub. A smirk tugging at her lips as the grumpy woman squirmed around. Thrusting again once more when the small woman continued to stay silent. Earning a deep whine to slip from between the brunette’s lips.

Huffing out a breath in frustration, Beca gave another whine. “Chloe. Please. This isn’t fair.” She whimpered thrusting her own hips up into the older woman. Desperate to gain the friction back again. Looking up into Chloe’s glistening baby blue eyes. “Please!” The brunette begged with a huff. Getting frustrated with her girlfriend’s reluctance. Sometimes dating someone so stubborn was the worst thing in the world.

Chloe pushed another thrust into her girlfriend. Teasing the small woman as she pulled all the way back so that their strap slipped out from between Beca’s legs. Grasping the now warm piece of plastic with her right hand, the redhead rubbed the tip around her girlfriend’s folds. Teasing the whimpering woman. A smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. “Say it, baby.” The older woman cooed again. All she wanted was for Beca to make a much-needed confession before she went any further and made the small woman cum.

“Ugh! Fine!” The brunette finally caved. Huffing out another breath in annoyance. Rolling her eyes before locking her gaze with her girlfriend. “I’m a little pillow princess.” She mumbled. Voice barely above a whisper as she waited for the redhead to push back inside her again and fuck her till she released her built up orgasm. Desperate to finally release.

“Hmm, I didn’t hear you. What was that?” The older woman hummed. A crazy like smirk across her face as she rammed back into the small woman. “Say it louder, baby.” She encouraged her girlfriend. Patiently waiting for Beca to make the confession properly. Stroking her big, soft hand against the brunette’s face. Letting a deep sigh escape from between her lips as she waited for Beca to say it again. The same kind of sigh she used after ambushing the younger woman in the shower and demanded she sung for her stark naked.

A shiver shot down Beca’s back as she heard that sound again that haunted her ever since that moment. Cringing internally as she gritted her teeth. Exhaling deeply before making her confession again. Louder this time. “I’m a little pillow princess!” The brunette huffed out in frustration. Unbeknown to herself that the door had opened of their room. And stood there with different expressions across their faces were the other 8 Bella women. Some with looks of horror on their faces. Someone with smirks spread across their lips. And some with raised eyebrows. Watching as Chloe pounded into the small woman.

“Good girl, baby!” Chloe cooed and leaned over to press her lips against Beca’s slightly dry ones. Running her tongue over the edge to wet them before pulling away with a content smile on her face. Starting to move her hips again and pump into her girlfriend. Determined to make the brunette cum like the little bottom she was and all under the watchful eye of the others. A smirk on her face knowing that Beca would flip once she saw them. However, she tried her hardest to prevent the small woman from looking towards the door.

Earlier today, Beca was bragging around the breakfast table about being the ‘top’ in her relationship with Chloe. Proudly boasting that she’d never be the bottom. Insisting and convincing the rest of the Bellas that she would never be the bottom. She might seem small, but the redhead was the pillow princess around here. Of course, this was a complete lie. However, instead of saying anything, the older woman simply allowed Beca to insist to the others that she was the top here. Rolling her eyes as she saw the proud look on the brunette’s face. Not wanting to burst her girlfriend’s bubble, Chloe let her continue. Forming up a little plan in her head to embarrass the small woman. She’d convince Beca into having sex and make the Bellas appear to find out the truth about who bottoms. Texting Stacie to come by their room with the girls in about 40 minutes when she was fitting the harness around her hips ready to fuck Beca senseless.

“Ugh, fuck! Yes! Chloe!” Beca mumbled, a deep groan crawling up the back of her throat and slipping from between her lips. Back arching up off the bed and lifting her legs, wrapping them around the redhead’s hips. Knowing that her girlfriend loved having the small woman’s legs around her body as they fucked. Giving the relentless older woman the chance to pound her from a slightly better angle. “Shit! Yes!” The brunette groaned. Lifting her head up slightly to look between her legs. Her breath hitching in the back of her throat as she watched the bright pink dildo slip effortlessly in and out of her dripping wet pussy. Throwing her head back once it got too much and letting her orgasm take over her body as she came.

“That’s it, baby. Cum for me!” The older woman encouraged. A smile on her lips as she thrusted in deeper to her girlfriend and at a fast pace. Her strong arms propping her upright over her girlfriend’s body. Tits shaking in the brunette’s face. “Oh, good girl. Look at all that cum.” Chloe smirked as she slowed down her thrusts. Placing the pad of her thumb over Beca’s clit and rubbing tight circles around the hardened nub. Flashing a wink at the other Bellas as she slowly removed the cum coated dildo from inside her girlfriend. Giggling slightly as the small woman whimpered from the loss of the plastic cock buried deep inside her sensitive pussy.

“Chloeee!” Beca cried out, eyes widening as she squirted as the tip finally slipped from between her folds. Body shaking as the juices flew out from between her folds. Legs shaking against the bed. A noise coming from the door made the brunette’s head whip round, a gasp leaving her mouth at who she saw stood in the doorway. Or rather the people she saw stood there. All smirking. Tugging the duvet over her naked body, Beca frowned. “What the hell?!” The grumpy woman exclaimed looking from between the ones at the door and her girlfriend. Looking back and forth from them all. “How long have you guys been stood there?” She questioned. Biting down on her lip.

“Oh, long enough.” Fat Amy commented with a smirk tugging across her lips. Gesturing something to Beca that resembled sex. Holding one finger and thumb together to make a hole while poking the finger from her other hand through the gap created by her fingers. Laughing at the shock on the small woman’s face as she headed back downstairs after being satisfied to know she’d embarrassed the brunette.

“Ugh, fuck! Yes! Chloe!” Stacie mimicked in a teasing voice. A smirk on her own face as she looked back at her flustered best friend. A blush furiously creeping up across Beca’s cheeks. “You really you thought you convinced us that Chloe was the bottom, huh? Well, it doesn’t take a genius to know that you’ll never be the top little miss pillow princess.” The leggy brunette winked to a less than impressed Beca looking furious.

“Get out!” Beca yelled. Finally finding her voice again. Enough to mutter out a few words at the prying eyes that just saw her cum and admit to being a pillow princess. Picking up Chloe’s pillow from their bed and throwing it at the women in the doorway since none of them moved. Letting out a huff as she crossed her hands across her chest. Watching the redhead in their en-suite bathroom washing their toy before placing it back in their draw and joining Beca back in bed. Thankfully the others eventually left and closed the door behind them. Leaving the girlfriend’s alone.

Chloe snuggled into the brunette from behind. Rubbing the tip of her nose in the crook of her girlfriend’s pale neck. Pressing soft kisses all over the skin. Sensing the small woman was a little annoyed. “Hey! What’s wrong, baby?” The redhead questioned. Softly rubbing her hand against Beca’s abdomen. “Talk to me! You’re not pissed off about them lot, are you? It’s just a bit of fun.” The older woman sighed slightly.

“Yes! I am pissed off with them.” Beca confirmed. Trying to squirm her way out of her girlfriend’s embrace. “They had no right coming in here and watching us fuck! Like, what the fuck? Who does that?” The brunette rambled, grumpily. Annoyance clear in her tone of voice. “Only you should be the one to see me cum. Not them!” The small woman huffed out. Back facing her girlfriend’s still. Eyebrows fused together. “I can’t face any of them ever again.” She huffed out yet again. Tugging the duvet over her face to hide.

The redhead rolled her eyes at her dramatic girlfriend. Normally it was Chloe that was the drama queen around here. “Bec, it’s not a big deal. Don’t be so dramatic!” The older woman sighed looking at the grumpy brunette covered by the duvet.

“I’m not leaving this room ever again. I’m never talking to any of them ever again!” The brunette growled in frustration. Huffing dramatically. “Chloe!” She whined as her girlfriend grabbed the duvet cover and ripped it from the brunette’s grasp. Simply chuckling as she saw the pout on Beca’s face. “I don’t like you.” The small woman grumbled to Chloe. A frown etched across her face.

“Hmm. Someone’s being a brat today.” The redhead raised an eyebrow. Hovering over the brunette. A smirk tugging against her lips. “And yes, you do. You love me!” Chloe giggled and leaned down to kiss the grumpy woman. Smiling into the exchange of kisses. “Do I have to punish you for being a little brat? Hmm? Does little Beca need a spanking from daddy?” The older woman raised an eyebrow once she pulled back from their lip lock. Teasing the younger woman with a seductive tone of voice.

“No!” Beca whined pushing her girlfriend away. Protesting against being spanked by her girlfriend. Despite the arousal pooling between her legs again at the thought of being restrained as the redhead smacked her ass till it was red raw.

“Oh, I think you do!” Chloe responded cheekily and proceeded to get up from the bed and wondered over to their draw of sex toys. Pulling out some fluffy pink hand cuffs and a hard plastic pink rod, used to spank her girlfriend’s little ass with when they did role-play. “Daddy needs to teach little Beca a lesson in not being such a brat.” A grin etched across her lips as she continued talking. Eyes hooded over as she looked at the brunette on the bed. Raising an eyebrow as she saw her girlfriend visibly gulp as a breath caught in the back of her throat.

“Oh, fuck!” The brunette cursed as she saw the toys in her girlfriend’s hands. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes for a second as she braced herself for a spanking from the love of her life. Secretly, the small woman loved being spanked by Chloe. Not that Beca would ever admit to such a thing. She’d already been embarrassed enough today. “Ugh! Just-“ She started out with a huff. Opening her eyes again and looking at Chloe. “-lock the door this time!” Beca whined and fully surrendered to the spanking she was about to receive.

A smirk creeping across Chloe’s lips at being given permission to spank her naughty little girl until she begged for forgiveness. “As you wish, baby girl.” The redhead smiled and walked over to the squirming grumpy brunette after locking their bedroom door. Softly whacking the plastic rod against the palm of her hand with a smirk on her face as she approached the bed again.

Looking up at her girlfriend with hooded eyes. Watching her every move as she tapped the rod in her hand, Beca visibly gulped again. Taking a deep breath and quickly rushing to get herself in position. Face down in a pillow and her ass displayed up in the air to give Chloe the perfect view.

“Look at that beautiful little ass. So pale and cute. I think she needs a little bit of colour.” Chloe softly spoke running a hand over the flesh of her girlfriend’s little ass. Placing the cold plastic rod against one of Beca’s cheeks. Soon removing it and raising it up in the air, before making it come crashing down and striking the brunette’s ass. “Good girl, you took that so well.” The older woman praised before spanking the brunette again. Making the small woman squirm around on the bed underneath. A content smirk etched across her lips in approval at how well behaved her girlfriend was being in accepting the strikes to her ass. The skin soon turning more red as she took more beatings to her ass happily.


	9. we need to get it all nice and wet (bechloe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompt: Beca and Chloe finally do anal. Loads of dirty talk

“That’s it, baby.” Chloe cooed with a soft, gentle smile to her girlfriend. “We need to get it all nice and wet before we push anything in there.” She continued with a little hum of approval. Rubbing two of her fingers against the tight muscle of Beca’s asshole. “Make sure you’re fully relaxed, Becs.” The redhead reminded the small woman. Chloe was on her knees on the floor at the foot of their bed. Caressing the brunette’s asshole softly and coating it in lube as her girlfriend was bent over the bed, face down in a pillow and displaying her hole widely. Allowing the redhead as much room as possible.

Beca simply hummed in response, breathing in and out deeply. Relaxing her body as much as she possibly could. Surprisingly enjoying the feel of her girlfriend’s fingers rubbing into the muscle of her asshole. However, there was still a small feeling of nerves bubbling in the pit of her stomach over what they were about to do together. Neither had done this before, not with each other and not with anyone else. Yet the pair were curious about having sex this way. Both coming to a mutual agreement to try it out one night. Deciding it would be something they’d dedicate a whole night too and take everything slowly. And here they were, preparing themselves. It was agreed that Beca would go first.

“Hmm, I think you’re lubed up enough.” The older woman admired the brunette’s glistening asshole. The smell of cherries filling her nostrils from the flavoured lube she’d bought from the grocery store last week. “How do you wanna do this, baby? Shall we just stick with fingers for now? I don’t think anything bigger will fit at the moment and I don’t want to hurt you.” Chloe questioned curiously. Pressing the pad of her thumb against the small hole.

“Yes. Just fingers. I don’t know if I’ll like it.” Beca nodded. Turning her head around to face her girlfriend behind her. Biting down hard on her bottom lip. Eyes fixated on the glistening blue eyes of the redhead. “Chlo? I’m kinda nervous.” The small woman admitted. Nervously. Shyly.

The redhead softly smiled at her girlfriend. Leaning up and over, closer to the brunette and gave her a small kiss of reassurance. “You’ll be ok, baby. I’ll be super gentle. I promise!” Chloe softly stroked the pad of her thumb against Beca’s cheek. “Are you having second thoughts, sweetie? Because it’s ok if you are, we don’t have to do this, my love.” The older woman questioned her girlfriend. Wanting to make sure that the brunette was fully ok with what they were about to do before they went any further.

Contemplating the question for the moment, Beca shook her head in response. “N-no! I’m ok. I want us to do this. I’m just nervous, y’know? But I wanna just do it and then see what it’s like. If I hate it, I’ll let you know.” The brunette answered. Forcing a smile against her lips as she looked up at Chloe.

“Are you sure?” The redhead wanted to confirm before she went any further. Rubbing her finger around the tight, lubricated muscle. Smiling as she felt her girlfriend relax under her expert touch. This was Chloe’s first time doing some anal play, yet her soft hands made it easier for Beca to feel at ease with what they were doing. Loving the way the older woman’s hands felt roaming her body. She felt sure that the feeling of Chloe’s long slender finger pushing inside her asshole would feel just as incredible.

“I’m sure, I promise. Push one in.” Beca nodded in confirmation. Letting her girlfriend know she was ready to feel a finger up her ass. Biting her lip in anticipation, teeth sinking further into her lip as she felt the agonizingly slow finger be pushed into the tight muscle of her asshole. Exhaling sharply as soon as she felt the finger was all the way inside. The muscle felt like it was on fire. The penetration visibly hurt the brunette as she winced slightly. Chloe’s movements pausing to let the brunette get used to the feel of something up the tight hole. “Hmm!” The small woman mumbled out with a slight moan. Breathing out deeply.

“Is this good? All ok?” Chloe wondered out loud. Desperately wanting to know what the brunette was thinking. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt her girlfriend and do something out of line to ruin their relationship. All she received in response to the question was a grumble from the small woman. “Baby, you need to use your voice. I need complete honesty and to hear your voice, sweetie!” The redhead softly told her girlfriend, slowly using her thumb to trace around the rim of Beca’s ass hole. Slightly soothing the pain of the brunette’s stretched asshole.

Beca took a deep breath. Nodding in confirmation that everything was ok. “Yes. All good, Chlo. It feels weird, but I like it!” The small woman nodded to her girlfriend. Laying down a little more in the soft sheets. Feeling her body relax totally and humming as she felt her girlfriend’s finger move in and out of her asshole. “Mm, yeah. That’s it, just like that.” The small woman encouraged her girlfriend. Biting her lip and trying to forget about the fact it kinda really hurt, wanting this to be a pleasurable experience.

Taking the mumbles of approval well, Chloe continued to slowly push her finger inside her girlfriend’s asshole. Before pulling it back slowly, finger fucking the tight muscle. Listening carefully for a change in Beca’s breathing or hums, on high alert, concerned if any movements ended up hurting the small woman.

“M-more!” The brunette mumbled a little. Begging for a little bit more from her girlfriend. Pushing away the nervous feeling away from the pit of her stomach to try and indulge in this sexual act with the love of her life. “Please, baby.” Beca added again. Desperate for this act to make her cum.

“What’s that, sweetie?” Chloe questioned with a smile. Whispering into her girlfriend’s ear. “You like that? You like the feel of my finger slipping in and out of your wet little asshole? Hmm. I like watching your tight little muscle pulsate as my finger pushes inside you.” The redhead husked with a seductive tone to her voice. Encouraging the brunette to get off from this. Knowing full well that Beca enjoyed dirty talk like this during sex. “Is this making you wanna cum, baby? Hmm?” The older woman questioned again. Throwing several suggestive questions at her girlfriend. Leaning forward and kissing the woman’s asshole tenderly.

“Oh, wow, yes!” Beca hummed in approval. Shivering as she felt the other hand of the redhead slip round and rub the pad of her thumb over the neglected clit belonging to the brunette. Rubbing tight circles around the slowly hardening nub. “Hmm. Baby! Right there.” The brunette whimpered out. Arching her back a little as she felt Chloe’s finger in her ass slip in a different direction a little bit. “Yes! Chloe!” She moaned out a little breathlessly. Feeling her orgasm build in the pit of her stomach.

Chloe smiled happily, glad the brunette was enjoying this and getting off from it. Humming as she contemplated her next move, the redhead slipped a finger from her hand that was rubbing her girlfriend’s clit, into Beca’s pussy. Fingering both the small woman’s holes for a little double penetration for the last little part. Enticing the orgasm to erupt from her girlfriend. “That’s it, baby. Cum for me. I know you want too, sweetie.” The redhead cooed. Pressing a kiss again to Beca’s asshole. Giving a little lick around the muscle tissue.

“Sh-shit! Chloeee!” Beca cried out slightly, desperately as her orgasm took over her entire body. Making her feel a different way to usual as she came hard against Chloe’s hand that was stroking her pussy and rubbing at her clit. Her legs shaking as both her holes continued to be penetrated by her girlfriend. Breathing uneven as she rode out her high. Rocking her hips against the redhead’s hand as she calmed herself down.

A small smile tugged against Chloe’s lips. She’d never get tired of watching her girlfriend’s face as she came. “Good girl, baby. You came so hard. Did you like having both holes fingered at the same time? It was so hot watching you cum.” The redhead cooed happily. Pressing a kiss against Beca’s asshole again. Satisfied she’d made the brunette have an orgasm finally.

“Hmm. It felt good. I’m really tired now though.” Beca explained. A yawn slipping from between her lips. The pain in her ass returning as her asshole started to throb a little. “Oof, it does kinda hurt now though.” The brunette commented, wincing a little as she moved and laid on her back. Beckoning for her girlfriend to come and snuggle with her for the rest of the night. A small frown appearing across her face as she saw a slight sad look on the redhead’s face. “Hey, you! What’s wrong? Don’t go all sad on me, Beale. You know I hate it when you’re like this. Talk to me.” Beca softly spoke, a hand on the older woman’s leg. Stroking the skin softly. Encouraging her girlfriend to tell her what was wrong.

A stray tear slid down Chloe’s cheek. Head tilting up to look at Beca. Biting down on her lip slightly. Her head soon dropping back down as she played with her fingers. Wiping the stray tears away with the back of her hand. Unable to look back up at her girlfriend.

“Chloe Beale!” Beca called out. Sitting up on the bed and reaching out to lift the redhead’s head up to look at her properly. “Don’t cry, baby. Tell me what’s wrong.” The brunette softly encouraged. Desperately wanting to know what was wrong with the older woman. Her heart breaking when she saw Chloe cry.

“I-I hurt you.” Chloe mumbled out. Sniffing a little and wiping away her tears again. Shaking her head. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you, Bec. I never would intentionally hurt you.” The redhead continued. Daring to bring her gaze up and look at her girlfriend nervously. Blinking away more tears from her glistening, baby blue eyes. A look of hurt and upset in the depths of her pupils.

Beca’s heart tugged at the look on the usually bubbly redhead’s face. “Oh, you silly sausage. Come here!” The brunette encouraged. Grasping hold of Chloe’s hand and tugging the older woman towards her body. Wrapping her arms around Chloe and smiling as the other woman softly snuggled into her embrace. Placing a soft kiss on her girlfriend’s head and tugging the duvet over their bodies. “You didn’t hurt me, Chlo. So get that idea out of your head before you drive yourself crazy.” Beca started, softly stroking the love of her life’s face. “All I meant by my comment was that now it’s gone back to it’s original shape, all tight, it stings a little from having something inside, y’know? You didn’t hurt me, baby. I wanted it. I wanted your finger in there. Please don’t beat yourself up over it. It’ll be fine in a few days.” The brunette smiled. Placing a soft kiss against her girlfriend’s head again.

“If you’re s-sure.” Chloe mumbled a little. Still feeling guilty and somewhat responsible for causing her girlfriend pain. “I-I’ll make it up to you. You can fuck my asshole next time.” The redhead gave a small nod. Gazing up at the brunette. Still feeling nervous.

Placing her fingers underneath Chloe’s chin, Beca raised the older woman’s head. Pressing her own lips firmly against her favourite pair. Exchanging kisses with the redhead. “Stop. Overthinking.” The brunette sternly told her girlfriend. Kissing the older woman’s forehead. “I’m fine, baby. Now, let’s sleep, yeah?” The small woman spoke one last time. Pressing soft kisses on Chloe’s lips again before pulling away and wrapping her arms protectively around her girlfriend.

Sighing deeply, the redhead gave in and drifted off to sleep with all sorts of thoughts running around in her mind. A night of restless sleep ahead for the nervous older woman. Luckily though for Chloe, she felt safe in Beca’s arms. She always had and she knew she always would so long as she was with the brunette. ~~~~


	10. I'm just a little nervous (bemily)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompt: how about beca and emily in the second movie and emily is all nervous around beca then beca takes emily to bed and makes her squirt a lot and maybe strap ons and scissoring if you want

A nervous feeling bubbled up in the pit of Emily’s stomach. Heart beating violently against her chest as her lips were locked with those of a senior. Thoughts swimming around in her head. Worried that this was a bad idea. Yet unable to remove her lips from the older woman’s mouth. Feeling arms slip around her neck and a persistent tongue poke against her lips. An eager wet muscle desperate to slip inside her mouth. Music pounded in her ears all around the room, yet her mind was fogged up. Unable to think of anything else other than about how well this woman’s lips felt perfectly fit with her own.

Allowing the tongue to slip inside her mouth, she felt the other woman rub the muscle against her own. Her breath hitching in the back of her throat at the first touch their tongues made. Butterflies erupting inside her stomach. Hands firmly gripping the hips of the short woman she was making out with, hardly believing this was actually happening. Time felt no existent right now, as the younger freshman lost track of time, unsure how long this had been happening for, not that it mattered. Nothing else mattered right now.

“Why don’t we take this somewhere more private, sweetie?” The soft voice of the woman she was kissing questioned as they pulled away. The small brunette woman being the one and only Beca Mitchell. Emily’s captain of the Acapella group she joined at the start of the academic year. She might be short, but the freshman was rather intimidated by Beca. Yet at the same time, she was seriously attracted to the other brunette. Heartrate increasing as she felt a soft hand caressing her cheek. Navy blue eyes looking up at her expectedly. Waiting on an answer to the question. “Unless you don’t want to, honey? It’s ok if you don’t, we don’t have to go any further. We can just grab a drink and enjoy the rest of the night.” Beca smiled. Pressing a soft kiss against the corner of the taller woman’s mouth.

“N-no. I, uh, I’d really like that.” Emily responded a little nervously. All she wanted was to spend the night with Beca. In whatever type of way. Either as friends or something more. The way they were kissing right now, she’d hoped they’d spend the night as something more. Despite the fact the leggy brunette was still a virgin, didn’t really scare her very much. She knew as soon as she locked eyes with the senior when she joined the Bellas, that she wanted to lose her virginity to the small woman. “I haven’t, uh, ever, y’know?” The brunette stuttered slightly. Biting down on her bottom lip and gazing down at the floor. “And I’m just a little nervous, but I want you to take it from me. I want to lose my virginity to you.” The freshman admitted. A blush creeping up across her face.

Beca smiled warmly at Emily’s honest confession. Using her finger and thumb to raise the taller woman’s head up. Looking deep into the younger woman’s glistening hazel eyes. Showing the fellow brunette that everything was ok. “I’d be honoured to Em. If you’re sure it’s what you truly want.” The senior smiled softly to her friend. There was something about the tall woman that attracted Beca. She was a smart, young, beautiful woman and Beca wanted to show Emily how much she was into her in the best way. She wanted to treat her the way she deserved. They’d only started kissing tonight at the party after both shyly admitting they liked each other. “C’mon. Let’s go back to the house. We’ll have it to ourselves for a few hours before these lot come back. Plenty of time for me to make you cum several times.” The senior mumbled the last part softly into Emily’s ear. A smirk across her lips. Eyes scanning around the room not noticing any of the other Bellas.

Emily gulped a little at the boldness of Beca’s words. Blushing slightly with widened eyes. Taking hold of the senior’s outstretched hand as they headed out from the party and walked down the road to the Bellas house. The party for hood night had only been held at the Trebles at the other end of the road. As they got closer and closer to the house, the freshman’s nerves grew in the pit of her stomach. Her breathing increasing at the mere thought of having sex with Beca tonight. Something she never expected would be happening tonight. Yet here she was, being dragged into the house and into Beca’s room by the small woman.

“Why don’t we both slip out of these clothes and get comfy, yeah?” Beca suggested once they got up to her room. The senior closed the door behind them and locked it for a precaution. Not wanting any interruptions if one of the others were to return home. Pulling her shirt over her head as she wondered over to her double bed in the middle of her room, the room she didn’t share with anyone else. Soon after then removing her jeans. Leaving her underwear on, not wanting to overwhelm Emily with being fully naked so soon. And if truth be told, she wanted to encourage the freshman to take the last remaining garments off her body when the time was right.

Emily’s eyes widened as she saw the spare skin of Beca’s body. Eyes roaming all over the senior’s form. Breath hitching in the back of her throat as she felt a little twitch between her legs when she looked at the small woman’s full, firm chest. Mouth almost watering at the thought of seeing her friend’s tits out of the material that hid them away. Realising she hadn’t responded and that she was still wearing far too many clothes. Slowing removing her clothes with shaky hands.

“Here, let me!” Beca softly smiled, standing opposite Emily. Reaching her hands down to grab the hem of the freshman’s shirt, pulling it swiftly over the young woman’s head and tossing it onto the floor. Sliding her hand behind the taller woman’s neck and bringing it down to press her lips into Emily’s again. Snaking her arms around her lover as they kissed more deeply. Trying to slip her tongue into the fellow brunette’s mouth. Feeling the warm muscle push against her lips indicated to Emily that she should part her lips slightly and welcome the unfamiliar tongue into her mouth. Her breath hitching again as she felt Beca’s come into contact with her own. A small moan slipping from between her lips, desperate for the contact. Her instinct telling her to hold Beca’s hips as they made out together. The room becoming hotter with each second that passed by.

“I, uh, can I take this off?” Emily mumbled tugging her mouth away from the senior. Gesturing to the small brunette’s bra. Itching to take the garment off and see Beca’s tits. Not that she’d ever admit to this, but the freshman found herself constantly staring at her friend’s chest during practise. Her panties growing wet as she saw the sweat dripping down Beca’s body. “I really wanna see those tits.” The freshman spoke. Trying to be brave and bold in stating what she wanted.

Beca raised an eyebrow at the boldness from the usual shy freshman. A smirk on her face as she reached around and unclipped the clasp on her bra. Pulling the bra away from her body and revealing her perky tits to the fellow brunette. Biting down hard on her bottom lip as she waited for a reaction from the taller woman. Watching intently as Emily’s eyes grew wide, looking with a dry mouth at the senior’s chest. “Like what you see, sweetie?” The small woman questioned, shaking her chest slightly to make her tits wobble. Hearing the hitch of breath that caught in the back of the younger woman’s throat as her tits moved. “You can touch them if you want.” Beca told the freshman with a smile on her face.

Shaky hands slid up from Beca’s waist to her chest as Emily softly cupped the senior’s tits in her hands. Softly caressing them. Rubbing the pad of her thumbs against the little nipples. Noticing how quickly they erected against the small woman’s tits. Hearing a moan escape from the fellow brunette’s mouth. Her eyes looked up at Beca, seeing the other woman with her eyes closed and head tilted back. The top row of her teeth sinking into her bottom lip as she tried to tame herself around the freshman. Not wanting to scare the poor woman off considering she was innocently still a virgin.

“That feels so good!” Beca hummed in approval at Emily’s hands on her tits. Eyes still closed as she indulged in the feeling of having someone else’s hands on her body again. She’d missed feeling someone else touch her, her own hands just weren’t the same. The senior’s darkened navy eyes shot open in shock as she felt a warm, wet tongue flick across one of her nipples. Head dipping down to see the fellow brunette kneeling on the bed and wrapping her mouth around one of the hard nubs. Slightly sucking on the nipple of the small woman. It took Beca’s mind a moment to realise what was happening and to notice Emily’s bra had also been removed from her own chest. The freshman’s boobs a lot smaller than her own, but the small woman couldn’t wait to hold them. Touch them. Caress them. Kiss them. “W-wow!” The senior breathed out deeply. Eyes locking with the younger woman’s as Emily looked up at Beca as she sucked on the nipple.

Smiling against the hard nub, Emily continued sucking at the nipple. Rubbing the other one with the pad of her thumb. Before switching over and sucking on the other one. A pool of arousal growing between her legs. “You like that?” The freshman questioned once she was satisfied with the amount of time she spent sucking Beca’s nipples. Leaning in to kiss the small woman off her own back. Up until now it had always been the senior that made the first move with the kisses. However, a surge of dominance made itself known in the pit of the younger woman’s stomach.

“I liked it very much, baby.” Beca smiled as she mumbled against Emily’s lips. “Are you sure you’re a virgin? That was pretty bold.” The small woman raised an eyebrow after pulling away from the taller woman. Rubbing the pad of her thumb against the fellow brunette’s cheek. Pushing the freshman away from her body momentarily, in order to straddle the younger woman’s lap. Kissing the corner of Emily’s mouth. Making her way slowly down the young woman’s jaw. Down further to her neck and eventually sinking her teeth in harshly to the pulse point of the freshman’s neck. Leaving her mark on the innocent woman as she continued. Rocking her hips into Emily’s body as she finally let go of the taller woman’s neck. Letting the skin go free from between her teeth.

“I’m sure. I uh, I have been watching uh, a bit of porn though recently.” The freshman shyly admitted to her friend. Biting down on her lip as she blushed a furious shade of red. “To, y’know, be prepared and know what to do when the time came.” Emily admitted bashfully. Dropping her gaze to her lap as she played with her fingers in embarrassment. She needed to know how things worked with lesbian sex if she would ever be lucky enough to end up here with the senior. Beca was experienced. The taller woman couldn’t expect the fellow brunette to do all the work and she do nothing. However, it sounded more pathetic than anything else once she admitted it out loud.

“Hey! Don’t be embarrassed.” Beca softly smiled as she raised Emily’s head up to look the younger woman in the eyes. Softly caressing the freshman’s cheek. “We all have to start somewhere. I used to watch porn all the time. It helped me a lot with my first time.” The senior admitted proudly. Trying to ease the younger woman’s nerves. Placing a soft kiss to the corner of the fellow brunette’s mouth. “Tonight, is all about you though, baby. I want to make you feel good and take your virginity. Would you like that? We can do whatever you want. I can either just use my fingers and tongue. A strap. Or all three. It’s entirely your decision.” Beca smiled softly. Leaving the final decision up to the younger one.

“Uh, I guess, all three?” Emily questioned nervously. Biting down on her bottom lip as she looked up at Beca sat on her lap. From the videos she’d seen, they started off with fingers and tongue and then moved on to strap sex. Wanting to experience everything on offer. Managing to lift her gaze up just in time to feel the senior’s lips press against her own in another breath-taking kiss.

“Get yourself comfy then, sweetie. I’ll be right back.” Beca smiled softly after tearing her mouth away from her lover. Placing one last kiss on the corner of Emily’s mouth before climbing off the freshman’s lap. Heading over to her draws across the room and pulling out her bright blue dildo and the harness she bought a few weeks ago. Turning back on her heel and gently pushing the taller woman down on the bed so she was now lay down. Crawling up onto the bed next to the younger woman and looking at her face for any change of wanting to do this. However, there was nothing to suggest that the freshman had changed her mind. Smiling as she lay down on her side and started kissing her lover again. Deeply.

Softly caressing one of Emily’s tits with her hand. Slowly sliding her hand down the leggy brunette’s body. Over the freshman’s stomach and down towards her panties. Cupping the younger woman’s pussy in the palm of her hand. Pressing some slight pressure against the other woman’s pussy lips through the material of her white knickers. A smile tugging against her lips into the kiss as she heard Emily’s breath hitch in the back of her throat. She rubbed the panty covered pussy with the tips of two fingers. Causing the innocent freshman to squirm against the bed. Beca’s eyebrow raised as she felt the wetness seeping through the material of the panties.

“Hmm. Please.” Emily begged with a mumble. Shivering under Beca’s touch and cursing herself for sounding so desperate. Although, she had been waiting for this moment to happen ever since she figured out that she liked women instead of men. “I want you to f-fuck me.” The freshman breathed out in a desperate plea to the senior. Itching to feel the small woman’s fingers inside her pussy.

“Your wish is my command, sweetie.” Beca smiled softly and pressed her lips against Emily’s own. Moving her hand to slip inside the wet panties. Running her fingers in between the young woman’s folds. A smirk creeping up on her lips as she watched the freshman’s eyes widen as she felt some fingers touching her so intimately in all the right places. A gasp slipping from between her lips when the senior wasted no time in slipping a finger so easily inside Emily’s waiting hole. “Hmm. So smoothly pushed inside. Good girl. You’re all wet for me, sweetie.” The small woman cooed. Whispering into the younger woman’s ear.

“Oh wow!” Emily breathed out sharply. A gasp escaping from between her lips as she felt the slender finger pump in and out of her pussy. A throb in her clit as she was fucked slowly by her friend. “Mmm. That’s so g-good!” The freshman spoke out between deep breaths. Arching her back. Wanting more “F-faster. Please.” The leggy brunette panted.

“As you wish.” The senior smiled happily and gave Emily exactly what she wanted. Pushing her finger inside her pussy deeper. Picking up the pace and finger fucking the freshman faster. Sensing from the way the fellow brunette’s walls were clamping down on her finger already. Considering this was the innocent woman’s first time, Beca wasn’t surprised that she was already about to cum. The first orgasm of the night for Emily. Not realising what she let herself in for hooking up with the senior.

“I, f-fuck, I uh, I think I’m gonna c-cum!” The young woman mumbled out. Her voice barely above a whisper as she felt something about to erupt out of her body. “Oh my, god!” Emily cried out as her first ever orgasm took total control over her body. Her legs shaking as she came hard all over Beca’s hand. Her body growing stiff as she rode out her high. Feeling a thumb rubbing tight circles on her clit as her heavy breathing wavered. “Sh-shit!” The leggy brunette whimpered against the sheets. A shiver shooting down her body as she finally started feeling her legs again. Eyes locking on Beca’s own as she felt the senior’s lips on her own again. Another breath hitching in her throat.

Beca softly rubbed the pad of her thumb against Emily’s cheek, eventually pulling away from their kisses. Looking directly into the freshman’s eyes as she slipped her finger out of the young woman’s dripping wet pussy. Bringing her hand up to her mouth and licking the cum clean from her fingers. “Hmm. You taste so good, baby. How about round 2? I’m gonna eat you out so good you’ll be unable to walk in the morning.” The senior smirked with a wink. Causing a shiver to shoot down the leggy brunette’s spine and her clit throb at the thought of having Beca tongue deep inside her pussy.

“Please. Yes.” Emily nodded enthusiastically. Desperately wanting to feel what she’d just felt again for a second time. She liked losing total control of her whole entire body. Rubbing her legs together to cause some more friction between her legs. Her eyes shooting a pleading look to the senior. Wanting to be fucked again by the older woman. A thrill running through her body at the fact she was losing her virginity to the hottest senior around.

Back arching. Eyes snapping shut. Breath hitching. Emily felt the warm, wet tongue belonging to her lover lick at her slick folds. Whimpering around on the bed as Beca got to work on making the freshman cum again. Preparing to get as many orgasms out of the leggy brunette as possible before the freshman couldn’t take it anymore and wanted to stop.

This was gonna be a long night.


	11. don't underestimate emily junk (bemily)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompt: Can you do one where Emily and Beca are in a secret relationship and Beca is always like the "top" but when Amy invited the Bellas to go to a bar to celebrate smth, a very drunk Chloe Beale and a slightly tipsy Beca getting pretty heated and it made Emily extremely jealous and the jealousy unleashed her "inner domme" and took Beca with their strap (which she never once wore it was always Beca).

“ _Baby?_ ” Beca questioned with wide eyes as she stumbled into her room at the Bellas house. Shocked at what she saw, or rather **_who_** she saw sat on her bed, waiting for her arrival. “ _What’s all this about? You think you’re bold enough to wear the strap, huh?_ ” The brunette slurred her words, raising an eyebrow as she felt a smirk tugging at her lips. Just about making her way over to the bed and sinking to her knees between her girlfriend’s legs. The fellow brunette had their strap attached around her hips and was ready for some fun with her secret girlfriend.

Emily raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend, grabbing Beca’s hands and placing them on their bright blue strap. “ _Flirting with Chloe back there and thinking I wouldn’t notice._ ” The younger woman commented. Watching the drunk woman intently as she had a slight confused face spread across her lips. “ _I think the only thing to do here is to fuck you, **hard**!_” The taller woman spoke with a confident sounding voice. Even though deep down she was absolute petrified to be the dominating one with sex. She was always the bottom. Until now. She needed to show the small woman that she could be the ‘boss’ sometimes.

Looking up at the younger woman, eyes lighting up at the thought of being fucked really hard by the nervous brunette. Slowly nodding her head. Eyes locking with Emily’s as she dipped her head down and took the dildo in her mouth. Sloppily sucking on the hard piece of plastic to get it wet and ready. Not once tearing her gaze away from her girlfriend’s face. Arousal growing between her legs and her panties getting wet at the mere thought that she was about to get pounded by her girlfriend.

“ _That’s enough! Up._ ” Emily demanded slightly in a strict tone. A side to her starting to make itself known that Beca had never seen before. And to say it was a turn on would be a total understatement. “ _Take off your clothes and get yourself in position on the bed. There’s something I need to sort out in the bathroom._ ” The younger woman informed her girlfriend. Eyes fixated on the small woman, seeing her visibly gulp and scramble up onto her feet, almost falling over with how intoxicated she was with alcohol. Tearing off her clothes as quickly as she should. Being mindful to obey the fellow brunette as she climbed onto the bed and sunk down into the soft duvet and pillows. Spreading her legs widely and waiting for her next instruction. “ _Good girl, baby._ ” Emily praised and leaned down to place a small kiss on the corner of Beca’s mouth.

Beca lay patiently, naked on the bed as her eyes followed her girlfriend around the room. Watching the younger girl as she entered the ensuite bathroom attached to the older woman’s bedroom. Her breath hitching as she saw Emily unlock their sex toy cabinet and take out a fluffy pair of pink handcuffs. _Wow, she’s really going all out here, huh?_ The small woman thought as she gulped down again. Her libido increasing with each moment that passed by. Eyes fixated back on the taller woman, watching intently as Emily soon returned and handcuffed her girlfriend’s hands to the bed. Restraining the small woman.

“ _I’m liking this naughty side to you, Em._ ” Beca slurred to her girlfriend. A dopey grin on her face as she looked up at Emily tying her wrists together to the headboard. Eyes hooded over from the amount of alcohol she’d consumed and also from the arousal that was growing in the pit of her stomach. Rubbing her legs together to create some friction between her legs. “ _Hmm. I should get all hot and bothered with Chloe more often!_ ” The brunette purred. Almost a growl slipping from between her lips.

Emily rolled her eyes and moved away from her spot perched at the side of Beca. Crawling on her knees round to the foot of the bed. Placing her feet firmly on the floor as she admired her handiwork. An eyebrow raised when she saw Beca’s legs squeezing together and moving. The younger woman slapped a hand against Beca’s abdomen. Stopping the small woman’s movements and pointing a finger at her girlfriend. “ _I don’t remember giving you permission to create some heat between those legs. That’s my job!_ ” The brunette firmly told her girlfriend. Grabbing at the older woman’s thighs and peeling her legs open. Now a sticky mess between her legs as she watched her pussy lips prize open. Wetness glistening against her slit. Slapping her hand again across her girlfriend’s snatch.

“ _Oh baby, yes! Do that again. Slap my little pussy!_ ” The brunette groaned in pleasure at the contact she felt against her pussy. Begging for another smack. Her back arching as she was desperate for her girlfriend’s touch. “ _I’ve been such a bad girl._ ” Beca spoke playfully in a seductive tone. Teasing the brunette slightly with her words. In her mind she figured this would wind the younger woman up. Meaning she’d be fucked so hard she’d be unable to walk in the morning. Despite this being Emily’s first time wearing the strap, she had every faith in the fellow brunette that she’d give a good fucking. After all, she had learnt from the best all the times Beca fucked her senseless over the past year.

“ _So demanding, aren’t we?_ ” Emily raised an eyebrow. Her tone suggestive as a smirk quickly spread across her lips. Slapping her hand against the small woman’s throbbing pussy. Giving her girlfriend exactly what she asked for and making Beca squirm on the bed from the tongue. A giggle slipping from between her lips. “ _Oh, you think this is funny?_ ” The brunette questioned. Slapping the pussy again, only this time harder. Enticing a low groan from the small woman as a tingle shot through her core at the sensation of the smack. Another slap again made the older woman cry out Emily’s name. Desperate for something more,

“ _P-please, baby._ ” Beca begged, looking up into Emily’s eyes. Pleading with the younger woman to give her some more stimulation. “ _Please, fuck me!_ ” The small woman verbally begged the fellow brunette. Tingles shooting all around her body as she waited for her girlfriend to pound her, hard. Whimpering against the sheets as she felt the tip of the dildo rub against her pussy lips. “ _Yes. There. Baby! Please._ ” Beca breathed out as she felt like her heart skipped a beat as the cold plastic cock came in contact with her hot core. “ _Push it in!_ ” The older woman begged again. Whining at the fact Emily was teasing her rather than getting straight to it and fucking her senseless.

Emily hummed as she watched in amusement at Beca squirming around on the bed. “ _How much do you want me to fuck you right now, hmm?_ ” The younger woman smirked. Liking this new found boldness she’d acquired ever since she saw her girlfriend getting all up close and personal with the redhead at the hood night party. “ _Tell me, sweetie. Use your voice._ ” Emily smiled as she moved her hand to Beca’s pussy. Ghosting the pad of her thumb over the older woman’s clit. Enticing it out from under it’s protective hood. Causing the little nub to pulsate at the touch.

“ _So much, baby. So much!_ ” Beca breathed out after gulping down a breath that hitched in the back of her throat. Her eyes locked with Emily’s as she begged to be fucked. “ _I’ve dreamed about this moment a hundred times. Finally getting to be pounded by you. Having you thrust into me and making me weak at the knees._ ” The small woman breathed out. Her voice barely above a whisper. “ _It’s been my fantasy for so long. So, come and show me what you’ve got! Fuck me, little one._ ” The older woman husked out. A smirk on her face as she knew her girlfriend hated being called ‘little one’. Even though she was the tallest of the group, she was the youngest and the most innocent. Well, innocent until this moment.

With that last little comment, Emily took Beca by surprise and thrusted into her girlfriend’s dripping wet core forcefully. “ _Yeah! That shut you up didn’t it?_ ” The younger woman growled and thrusted in and out of the small woman hard. The string of moans it caused to slip from between the small woman’s lips was all the encouragement the other brunette needed to carry on. Pushing in and pulling out of the older woman as hard and as deep as she could, deciding that she couldn’t waste any time in showing Beca who was boss right now.

“ _Oh, sh-shit! Yes, baby. That’s it! Right there. Hmm!_ ” Beca mumbled out between breaths. She wasn’t usually one to be vocal during sex, but she figured Emily really needed to hear how much of a good job she was doing. The brunette’s heart rate increased as she got pounded hard by the younger woman. Eyes locking with her girlfriend as she felt her orgasm vastly building up in the pit of her stomach. “ _Shit! You’re so good at this. Flick my clit, baby!_ ” The small woman huffed out, panting, begging. Eyes rolling into the back of her head and her back arching as she felt Emily’s nimble fingers play around with her clit. Flicking and tugging on the little nub. “F-fuck!” Beca shivered as she felt the other bruette pick up her speed. Totally thrusting into Beca’s dripping wet pussy at full force.

“ _You like this, don’t you? Having your little pussy totally destroyed by the one person you never thought would be so bold._ ” Emily husked as she leaned over to whisper in Beca’s ear. Sinking her teeth down into the older woman’s earlobe before setting it free. Smirking as she felt her girlfriend whimper and squirm underneath her body. “ _You gonna cum for me like a good little girl?_ ” The younger woman purred into the older woman’s ear again. Hearing a breath hitch in the back of the older woman’s throat. Placing a kiss on the corner of Beca’s mouth before thrusting violently into the small woman.

Arching her back up off the bed again and wrapping her legs around the younger woman, Beca cried out her girlfriend’s name as she came, hard. Whimpering around on the bed and whining in sensitivity. “ _Emilyyyyy! Babyyyyy! Yesssss! Fuckkkkk!_ ” The small woman practically screamed as her pussy throbbed. Body stiffening as she rode out her orgasm. Feeling slow, long thrusts from the younger woman, still with the dildo buried deep inside her pussy. Feeling wet lips consume her own as she shared kisses with the other brunette. Breath still heavy and whining when Emily slid the plastic dildo out from between her folds. Whimpering at the loss of hardness from between her legs. “ _Sh-shit!_ ” She breathed out as she calmed

herself down slowly. Legs still shaking from the intensity of her orgasm. “ _Wow!_ ” Beca mumbled as she watched Emily unclip the harness from around her hips. Dumping the strap on the floor and climbing into bed. Pushing her girlfriend over to lay on her side and spoon the small woman from behind.

“ _Told you I’d fuck you hard!_ ” Emily mumbled into her girlfriend’s ear. Thrusting her hips up into Beca from behind. Hearing a whimper from the small woman’s lips at the action. Nestling her nose into the other brunette’s neck and sighing out deeply as she reached for the blanket and tugged it over their naked bodies. “ _Now, if you don’t mind, I’m tired now and I want to sleep!_ ” The younger woman spoke one last time before she placed a soft kiss against the skin of the older woman’s neck before snuggling down into Beca and closing her eyes. The peacefulness in the room along with hearing the still uneven sound of her girlfriend’s breathing sent Emily off into a blissful night’s sleep. Satisfied with finally using the strap on the grumpy woman in her arms.


	12. I wanted to give you my own 'congratulations' gift (junksen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompt: Would you do Emily/Aubrey smut with more of how theh were in the movies/bottom Emily top Aubrey? Maybe like post Emily's graduation and she's the happy little dork she is and Aubrey pulls her away to congratulate her privately

“ _Hey you! C’mere._ ” A smirk tugged against the blonde’s lips as she grabbed hold of Emily’s hand and pulled her into the brunette’s bedroom in the Bellas house. Closing the door swiftly behind the two of them and flicking the lock over. Snaking her hands around the young woman’s hips and kissing the side of her neck tenderly. “ _Well done for graduating at the top of your year, sweetie!_ ” The older woman beamed. Continuing to leave a trail of kisses all over her secret girlfriend’s neck. “ _I’m so proud of you._ ” The slightly shorter woman mumbled. Hands ghosting over the zip of the brunette’s dress, slowly giving the tiny piece of metal a tug. “ _I thought I’d steal you away from the party and give you my own little ‘congratulations’ gift._ ” Aubrey purred into Emily’s ear. Trying her hardest to sound at least a tiny bit sexy with her tone of voice. Hearing the young woman’s breath hitch in the back of her throat once the zipper on her dress was all the way down and the piece of material fell completely off her body.

Shivering at the cold air in the room as it hit her warm body at full force, Emily bit down on her bottom lip. Her little nipples quickly hardening from the sensualness of her girlfriend’s movements mixed with the coldness floating around in the room. Her dress had been strapless, which meant, there was no bra underneath. Eyes locking with Aubrey’s through the mirror on the other side of the room, sent a shiver down the brunette’s spine at the hungry glint she found in the older woman’s gaze. “ _Oh yeah? What have you got in mind, my dirty little bird?_ ” The younger girl questioned with a raised eyebrow. Desperately wanting to match the other woman’s sexy tone of voice and trying to sound as confident as possible.

Aubrey hummed for a moment as she thought over the question. Her hands sliding up from Emily’s hips to her soft chest. Cupping the brunette’s firm, perky tits in the palms of her hands. Placing soft kisses against the taller woman’s neck again. Rubbing the pads of her thumbs over the sensitive little nubs and causing them to stand to attention. Rock hard and throbbing as the younger woman’s arousal grew. “ _I’m going to make slow, passionate love to you all night, baby girl._ ” The older woman mumbled as she leaned in to whisper in her girlfriend’s ear. Her tone of voice low and dripping with seductiveness as she felt Emily tilt her head back to rest against Aubrey’s shoulder. Smiling as she continued to massage the brunette’s tits. The feel of the younger woman’s hot breath against her skin was comforting to the blonde. Hearing the change in the pace of breaths as the other woman fully relaxed and indulged herself into the touch of the blonde.

“ _I-_ “ Emily started to form some words to give a response as her eyes drooped closed. However, they soon got caught in the back of her throat as her breath hitched. “ _I’d really l-like that!_ ” The younger woman finally managed to huff out as her body started to shake a little when she felt Aubrey’s hand ever so slowly slide down her stomach and to the waistband of her little panties. Stopping her movements for a moment before sliding down further to cup her girlfriend’s pussy. A hot breath puffed out against the skin on her neck. Sending goosebumps to appear all over the blonde’s body. “ _Oh wow!_ ” The brunette exhaled as her eyes shot open at the contact. Pupils growing more dilated with every touch Aubrey made on her body. Her chest rising and falling sharply.

“ _I want to make our first time special._ ” Aubrey softly spoke into Emily’s ear. Her touches so soft and gentle over her girlfriend’s breath-taking body. “ _And what better way to finally make love to you than on the night of your graduation?_ ” The older woman mumbled, placing a tender kiss behind the back of the brunette’s ear. The couple had been waiting for the right time to come where they could finally have sex. Both wanting to wait and not just jump right into bed for a dirty fuck. Wanting their first time together to be something special. To mean something to both of them. “ _I’ll take good care of you, baby girl._ ” The older woman spoke softly with a smile across her face. “ _I promise!_ ” She quickly added on the end, guiding her girlfriend to stand back up properly. Grasping the brunette’s hand in her own she tugged Emily over to the bed. Eyes hooded over as she gently turned the taller woman round and placed a soft hand against the younger woman’s chest. Pushing her down onto the bed with a soft fall and proceeding to climb onto the bed herself after shedding her own dress. Unhooking her bra and hovering herself over a nervous Emily.

” _I love you, baby!_ ” Emily announced, softly stroking Aubrey’s face that hung over her body. Smiling happily at her girlfriend, leaning slightly up to grab the older woman’s chin in her grasp, tugging Aubrey’s face down further to her own. Locking lips with the love of her life. Exchanging several kisses. Slow. Passionate. Shivering as she felt a hand slowly slide down her stomach and cup her pussy through her damp little panties again. A breath hitching in the back of her throat as she felt soft fingertips ghosting over her pussy lips. Breathing out sharply against her girlfriend’s mouth. “ _Sh-shit!_ ” Emily exhaled with a curse, her voice barely above a whisper. Her eyes drooping closed. Head pressing back against the soft pillow. Anticipating the next move from Aubrey.

“ _You like that, don’t you?_ ” Aubrey’s voice whispered into her ear and a kiss got placed behind the lobe. Feeling the blonde’s hot breath against her skin sent another shiver down her spine. This moment was everything both women could ever dream of and they hadn’t even got to the best part yet. “ _You like feeling my fingers rub against your wet little pussy, don’t you?_ ” The older woman mumbled into Emily’s ear again. Trying some dirty talk to see if it would gain a reaction from her lover. Noticing a strangled breath slip from between her girlfriend’s lips in response was all the confirmation the blonde needed to continue. “ _How about we try it again, without the panties covering you up this time?_ ” Aubrey asked in her sexy voice. The one only the newly graduated woman would get to hear from now on and nobody else.

All the younger woman was able to do in order to respond was give a shy nod as she looked up at Aubrey and her cheeks flushed a deep shade of red. She didn’t trust herself to be able to speak right now. Visibly gulping as she looked down and watched the blonde hook her fingers under the side panels of her lacy underwear and slowly slide them down Emily’s long legs. The brunette biting down on her lower lip as she looked into Aubrey’s glistening green eyes. The once bright pupils now darkened with arousal.

Once the pair of wet panties were off, the older woman lightly threw them onto the floor before bringing her face to Emily’s ankles and slowly leaving a trail of kisses up the brunette’s long legs. Hearing the change in the younger woman’s breathing each time she inched closer to the prize waiting between her girlfriend’s slightly parted legs. Smirking into Emily’s skin as she moved to kiss up the other leg now. Keeping her movements nice and slow, not wanting to scare the brunette off. Besides, slow and tender was the way forward at the moment. “ _Open up wider, sweetie. Let me see that beautiful little pussy._ ” Aubrey’s tone was low and seductive as she looked up at her girlfriend from between the younger woman’s legs. Encouraging Emily to open her legs wider in order for the blonde to have easier access. “ _That’s it, good girl._ ” The older woman praised as she lowered her eyes down to admire the brunette’s glistening pussy.

Emily visibly shivered under the watchful gaze of her girlfriend. Her breath hitching sharply as she felt a slender finger rubbing against her pussy lips. A low groan creeping up the back of her throat. Her body jerking as she saw Aubrey look up and lock her gaze with the brunette. Continuing her rubbing against her girlfriend’s pussy. “ _Hmm!_ ” The younger woman hummed as she sunk her teeth into her bottom lip again at the older woman’s touch against her sensitive core.

“ _Use your voice, angel. I wanna hear how much you love my touch._ ” Aubrey softly told her girlfriend gazing back down at Emily’s pussy and pressing a kiss against the lips. Smiling as she raised her head again and looked up at the younger woman. “ _I need to know if this is all ok and I need to know when I do something wrong, ok?_ ” The blonde questioned wanting to clarify a few things before she went any further. Needing to be fully sure that the brunette was ok with what was happening. Not wanting to overstep the mark with her girlfriend.

A simple nod from the younger woman and a soft smile in approval was given in response. “ _I like it. It f-feels good._ ” Emily nodded with a little stutter. Her face blushing furiously in embarrassment. Covering her face with her hands shyly. A smile creeping across her lips at how happy she felt to finally be in this moment. Here with Aubrey and about to have sex for the first time. “ _Everything is all good, I promise. I trust you, baby._ ” The younger woman mumbled out, eventually moving her hands away from her face and looking back down at the beautiful woman between her legs.

The blonde smiled up at Emily in approval at the response she received. Sending a wink to the nervous brunette as she brought both of her hands up to tug the younger woman’s lips apart slightly. Blowing air on her girlfriend’s pussy and smirking as she felt Emily’s body shiver. “ _You’ve got such a pretty little pussy, baby. Such a beautiful shade of pink and glistening in wetness. I love it._ ” Aubrey approved of the sight she saw between the younger woman’s legs. Dipping her head down to lick between Emily’s folds as her lips were parted. The brunette’s back arched and her breath hitched in the back of her throat as she felt the wet tongue against the most intimate part of her body.

“ _F-fuck! Yes!_ ” Emily breathed out, finding that her words simply fell out of her mouth involuntarily. Her breathing increasing as her girlfriend took a few more licks against her pussy. Aubrey hummed in approval as she liked to hear the young woman being so vocal already. Enjoying the string of moans she heard slipping form between the brunette’s lips and ringing in her ears. The blonde started taking longer licks. Starting from the bottom, circling the edge of the younger woman’s hole and dragging her tongue up to the small little nub at the top of Emily’s pussy. Poking and enticing it out of the protective hood it was hidden beneath. “ _Wow, so s-sensitive._ ” The brunette stuttered out in a breath. A shiver running down her spine as her back arched out again. Shoving herself closer into Aubrey’s face unintentionally.

“ _You taste so good, sweetie. I could lick your pussy forever and not get bored._ ” Aubrey commented softly in approval. Briefly pausing her licks of Emily’s snatch to give the younger woman a compliment. Before soon continuing running her tongue through the other woman’s folds. Sliding a hand to the top of her girlfriend’s pussy and using the pad of her thumb to rub tight circles on the small nub. Encouraging it to grow hard under the soft touch. Gaining a low groan as a response of approval.

Emily whimpered around on the bed. Squirming with every lick she felt Aubrey take of her pussy. Feeling soft hands pushing her legs further apart to allow the blonde more access of her girlfriend’s snatch. “ _Oh, fuck! Yes. Shit. Oh, baby!_ ” The younger woman mumbled out as her eyes shot wide open and a strangled groan slipped from between her lips. Breath hitching in the back of her throat. Chest rising and falling as she felt her orgasm building up in the pit of her stomach.

Aubrey moved her hand up to circle a finger around in Emily’s wetness. Getting it lubricated as she slipped it inside the younger woman’s pussy. Sensing her girlfriend’s orgasm was slowly increasing with every lick and pump of a finger the blonde was making at and in her pussy. “ _That’s it, baby. When you feel completely ready, let go. Let everything go and cum for me, sweetie._ ” Aubrey softly spoke. Encouraging the brunette to let her orgasm take over her entire body. She didn’t expect Emily to last very long anyway. And the older woman was completely ok with that. It just meant that maybe they could have a few more rounds. All she wanted to do was make sure she satisfied her girlfriend. “ _You want to cum, baby? Yeah?_ ” The blonde questioned looking up at Emily from between the other woman’s legs.

Gulping, the younger woman nodded and noticed that Aubrey began finger fucking and licking her pussy faster. Obviously desperate to make the brunette cum. “A _ubreeey!_ ” Emily cried out as her back arched against the bed. Hands sliding up to the older woman’s head and intwining her fingers in the soft blonde hair belonging to her girlfriend. Pressing Aubrey’s head deeper into her pussy. Wrapping her legs around her lover’s neck. Her pussy throbbing as the stimulation increased between her legs. “ _F-fuck, baby! Y-yes! Sh-shit! I’m gonna c-cum!_ ” The younger woman stuttered as her eyes shot open as she felt her orgasm take total control. Her body stiffening as she came, hard. Legs shaking as she felt her first intense high. Breath hot, heavy and shaky. “ _Oh, wow!_ ” Emily huffed out in appreciation.

“ _Good girl, baby. You came so hard all over my face.”_ Aubrey smiled up at Emily, head still very much buried between the brunette’s legs. Pressing soft kisses against her girlfriend’s core. Feeling it visibly throb against her lips. Buzzing almost from the intensity still as it took her several minutes to calm herself down. “ _Well, how was that for a ‘congratulations’ gift?_ ” The blonde wondered as she finally raised herself up and away from between her girlfriend’s legs. A small sense of worry bubbling up in the pit of her stomach thinking it was too much for the younger woman. “ _Everything ok?_ ” She nervously questioned. Reaching out a hand and rubbing the pad of her thumb against Emily’s cheek.

“ _Perfect!_ ” Emily breathed out as a smile spread across her lips. A content and happy look on her face as she leaned forward and locked lips with her girlfriend. “ _That was more intense than I expected, but every single second was perfect with you. Thank you for making tonight so special._ ” The brunette smiled into the kiss as she pulled away to mumble the words. Leaning back in to kiss the love of her life. “ _I love you, Aubrey Posen!_ ” The younger woman proudly stated and rolled over, so she was now the one ontop of the blonde. Smirking down at her girlfriend. “ _Now, it’s my turn to make you cum like a good little girl._ ” Emily bravely husked. Purring her words into the older woman’s ear. Pressing a kiss behind the older woman’s lobe tenderly.

Aubrey smiled contently and locked lips with the younger woman once more. An excited feeling building up in the pit of her stomach at the thought of having her girlfriend bring her to orgasm. Yet at the same time she felt a little nervous. Indulging herself in the feel of Emily taking a little control this time round as the women went for another round of love making. Spending the rest of the night with their bodies entwined together. Panting breathlessly as they squirmed around on the bed, taking it in turns to make each other cum as many times as possible. Each time getting louder and louder. The bed shaking under their bodies. Eventually ending the night tangled up in a bedsheet in each other’s arms contently. Both happy with the way the night ended and both relieved that they finally had sex together for the first time. Exhausted from all the orgasms they each gave out and soon falling into a peaceful and blissful sleep together.


	13. open it and you'll find out (bechloe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompt: How about a fic with a middle aged Bechloe? They’re in their early to mid forties, and Chloe is starting to worry Beca isn’t attracted to her anymore. Beca finds out and plans an evening where they had spontaneous sex, and not just in the bedroom.

“I love you, baby. So much.” Beca softly spoke, snaking her arms around Chloe’s waist as she was stood in the kitchen cleaning the table one evening. Showering the redhead’s neck in kisses. Nuzzling the tip of her nose against the soft skin. Moving her hand to pull a folded-up piece of paper from her back pocket. Holding it up to show the older woman. Gesturing for her to take it from her hand. “Here!” The brunette smiled as she waited for her wife to notice what she was holding.

Chloe stopped her movements of cleaning for a moment to stare at the piece of paper in her wife’s hands. “What’s this?” The older woman questioned curiously. Her eyes forming a frown across her face as she grasped it from Beca’s hand. Raising an eyebrow and turning around in the brunette’s embrace. Feeling the small woman’s arms wrap around her waist better. Gazing at the brunette, her bottom lip between both sets off teeth. Looking for any hint of clues on Beca’s face.

“Open it and you’ll find out.” The small woman simply smiled. Encouraging the redhead to open up the piece of paper and find out what was on the inside. Sliding her hands down to her wife’s ass. Squeezing the cheeks in her hands. Causing a small yelp from the older woman in response. Her eyes focused on Chloe as she watched the redhead slowly open up the folded piece of paper. Concerned that something might jump out at her if she went any faster. Knowing her wife was a bit of a prankster.

Once the paper was unfolded, Chloe’s eyes started scanning the words write across the page. Confusion etched across her face as she saw a list of places around the house labelled between 1 and 10. “What’s this? I don’t get it.” The redhead questioned moving the paper away from her face and looking down at her wife. The frown on her face making Beca’s heart melt at how cute the older woman looked when she pulled such a face.

“Well, I might have overheard you and Aubrey talking the other day when she was round.” Beca started as she bit down on her lip. Not wanting the redhead to think she was spying or anything. “And I heard you say you feel like I’m not attracted to you anymore.” The brunette continued. Being careful with her words. Watching a small blush creep across Chloe’s cheeks as she bowed her head slightly. “And so, this is a list of all the places we’re gonna fuck today. I want to prove to you that you’re still as attractive as you were that day you ambushed me in the shower.” The small woman finished as a smirk grew across her face. Always bringing up the shower incident to tease her wife at every given opportunity.

“Seriously?” Chloe’s eyes widened a little at hearing what the list was all about. A certain arousal sparkle glistening in her eyes at the thought of fucking her wife. Something the pair hadn’t done in so long. Since both were incredibly busy with work commitments. They hadn’t had much time together for what felt like forever. Hence the redhead’s doubts that her wife even found her attractive anymore. Scared the small woman may have found someone else to fuck. Something she’d never voice to Beca.

“Dixie-chick serious.” Beca nodded with a proud smirk across her lips. Using their blonde friend’s phrase to emphasise how much she was serious about the plan. Chuckling as she saw her wife’s eyes scan back over the piece of paper again. “We don’t have to fuck in those places in that order. It was just a rough idea of places to fuck. I personally think we should fuck right here on this table, then the stairs and then the shower.” The brunette stated firmly. Biting down on her bottom lip. “In that order. The rest can follow.” She added as she waited for a response from the redhead.

“Well, less talking, more fucking!” Chloe demanded and threw the piece of paper on the floor. Grasping the brunette’s shirt in her fists and pulling her wife flush against her body. Smashing her lips against the small woman’s own and kissing her wife hungrily. Already poking her tongue against Beca’s lips, insisting she was to be given access to her mouth. Smirking against the brunette’s lips as the other woman opened her mouth. Pushing her tongue in to rub against her wife’s own. Moans slipping from between her lips and being swallowed by the smaller woman.

Beca forcefully backed her wife into the table, making Chloe’s legs buckle and land on the table. Their lips parting for a brief moment as the brunette pulled her shirt over her body. Smirking as she heard a gasp fall from between the redhead’s lips. She hadn’t bothered to put a bra on this morning. Simply pulling the t-shirt over her body instead. Pulling down her joggers and revealing no panties either. “Oh my, god!” The older woman purred with a low, seductive voice. Almost growling as she ran her eyes all over Beca’s body. “Come fuck me. What’re you waiting for?” Chloe playfully questioned. Propping her upper half up slightly on her elbows. Her breathing increasing as she watched her wife climb up onto the table and straddle her waist. Gulping as she saw the slight glisten of wetness covering the brunette’s pussy.

“Like what you see, Beale?” Beca smirked down to her wife. Grinding her hips into Chloe’s abdomen slightly. Knowing the redhead would be able to feel her wetness against her bare skin. Since her vest top had ridden up her stomach when she landed on the table in a heap. Eyes hooding over as she watched the older woman snake her hand up her thigh, softly trailing patterns on the inside, inching closer and closer to her pussy. Feeling her clit throb at the sensation of her wife’s fingertips moving across her skin. “Please.” The brunette mumbled out as she gazed into Chloe’s eyes. Tugging her bottom lip between her teeth. Thrusting her hips up to try and meet the older woman’s fingers.

“What do you want, Becs? Use your voice.” Chloe smiled up at her wife. Humming in approval as her fingertips grazed over the small woman’s lips and she felt the brunette’s arousal. “You’re so wet already, baby. I don’t know what I was so worried about. If this is all for me then I shouldn’t have even thought you weren’t attracted to me anymore.” The redhead explained as she ran her fingers between the younger woman’s folds. Earning a small gasp to fall from between Beca’s lips. A happy and content smile spread across Chloe’s face at the response.

“Please, Chlo. Please, fuck me.” Beca husked out between breaths. Her chest rising and falling at a much more rapid pace. Eyes fixated on her wife’s hand between her legs. Soon moving her gaze to look the redhead straight in the eyes. A desperate look on her face to indicate she needed more movement. Trying not to make herself become frustrated with how much teasing the older woman was doing to her body. Forcing herself to not clamp her legs shut and trap Chloe’s hand between her legs. “Please.” She mumbled out one last time, biting down on her bottom lip as she finally felt a finger slip inside her pussy. Closely followed a few seconds after by another. “Oh f-fuck!” The brunette breathed out. Tilting her head back and closing her eyes. Focusing all her attention on her wife’s swift movements.

“Hmm. I’ve missed fucking you.” Chloe announced as she watched the small woman’s chest rising and falling. Her hooded over baby blue eyes fixated on Beca’s chest. Sliding a hand up the brunette’s body and tugging on a nipple. A small smirk tugging at the corner of her lips at the vocal response her nimble fingers caused her wife to make. Feeling the other woman’s pussy already starting to clench a little around her fingers. Softly rubbing the pad of her thumb against the small clit. Enticing the nub from it’s hood, biting down on her bottom lip as it grew harder against her skin. “Wow, ready to cum already, huh?” The redhead raised an eyebrow, moving her hand to play with the other nipple.

Beca breathed out sharply, a string of strangled groans falling from between her lips. “Sh-shit, Chlo.” The small woman exhaled, back arching up and sticking her chest out. A breath hitching in the back of her throat at the new angle she’d caused Chloe’s fingers to take. Pumping her slender fingers in and out of her pussy deeper. “Yeaaah. Right thereee, baby!” The brunette cried out, extending her words out with a moan. Gently rocking her hips against her wife’s hand. Trying to keep her orgasm down long enough to enjoy this moment for longer. Despite how weak she felt and how much she was desperate to finally cum for the first time in weeks.

Both women were now in their 40s. Beca was 42 and Chloe was 46. They’d figured out that the older they got the weaker they were during sex. They would find it so much easier to orgasm after a few minutes. Leading to them having more sex now than they used to have in college. Managing to go several rounds to really satisfy their needs. The most they’d fucked in college was twice on the run. This time they were fucking double the amount, since each time was over just as quick as it started.

“You gonna cum for me, baby?” Chloe purred out with her sexiest and most seductive voice. Knowing it drove the brunette crazy when she dropped the tone of her voice down a few octaves. “I’ve missed making you cum and watching as your orgasm takes total control over your body.” The redhead continued, hand moving as fast as she could manage as she coaxed her wife to orgasm. “Look at me, baby. Look me in the eyes when you cum. It turns me on looking into your eyes when you let loose.” The older woman spoke one last time. Smiling contently as she watched Beca open her eyes and look down at her. Feeling the brunette’s legs shake and let her orgasm take over her body.

“Fuck. Yes. Chloeee!” Beca cried out, legs shaking violently as she lost control. Closing her legs to trap her wife’s hand between her legs. Cumming hard all over the older woman as her mouth formed a perfect ‘o’ shape. Eyes locked with Chloe’s underneath her body. Fingers still rubbing against her wet folds and the pad of a thumb still rubbing tight circles around her clit. Helping her to ride out her high. “Sh-shit, baby!” She mumbled between breaths. Panting heavily. Body still visibly shaking. Pussy throbbing.

“I might be almost 50, but I can still give my wife intense orgasms.” Chloe announced smugly, watching as Beca leaned down and lay herself on the redhead’s body. Shaking still as she calmed herself down. The older woman smiled and started stroking the younger woman’s hair. Placing soft kisses against the brunette’s forehead. “Aww, baby. Did I tire you out?” The redhead teased, biting down on her lip to hold back the giggle that was about to slip from between her lips. “Does little Becs need a nap?” Chloe teased, poking her wife’s cheek. Earning the small woman to swat her hand away from her face. A cute little frown appearing, hating when she was teased by the older woman.

“Alright, Beale. Enough of the smugness.” Beca rolled her eyes snuggling further into her wife. “I just need a moment to catch my breath and then I’m going to fuck you in the next spot.” The small woman announced with a determined tone of voice. Nodding in confirmation with her words.

“Hmm, whatever you say, baby.” Chloe responded and couldn’t hold her laugh back any longer. Giggling as she wrapped her arms around the small woman lay on her body. Pressing a tender, soft kiss to her wife’s forehead as they lay silently for a few moments. Before proceeding to continue to fuck in all the places on Beca’s little list.


	14. if you're hoping to get lucky tonight, you can forget it (bechloe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from falling-forever-in-a-hole on tumblr: Bechloe smut. They have just moved into their first home together from their shared apartment with Fat Amy. It's a hot mess :)

A deep sigh escaped from between the redhead’s lips as she plonked herself down on the sofa. Annoyed to find that when she’d arrived home from work, everywhere was still covered in boxes. It was supposed to have been Beca’s job to sort everything out and clear away the boxes in Chloe’s absence. But of course, in true Beca fashion, this wasn’t the case. Despite the fact the older woman practically begged her girlfriend to get it done since the brunette would be home all day. In all seriousness, as much as the redhead was frustrated the task hadn’t been done, she wasn’t entirely surprised.

Exhaling a breath, Chloe raised the glass of wine she’d poured herself up to her lips to take a sip. Jumping almost out of her skin and spilling the contents all over her shirt when Beca jumped out from behind the back of the sofa. “Hey, hot stuff!” The small woman yelled down her girlfriend’s ear. Blasting finger guns at the unimpressed redhead. Biting down hard on her lip once she realised the wine Chloe had, was now all down her uniform. “Shit! Sorry, baby!” The smaller woman cursed and rushed to grab a cloth from the open plan kitchen.

The couple had recently moved into their first apartment together. Finally earning enough money to leave the place they shared with Fat Amy that gave them zero privacy. Hence all the boxes lay scattered around every room.

A sheepish looking Beca rushed back into the room and sat down next to her girlfriend on the sofa. Dabbing the wet cloth against Chloe’s chest to help try and not let the wine soak into her uniform. Knowing it would stain really bad if it fully soaked into the fabric. “I didn’t know you had wine. My bad!” The brunette spoke, looking up into Chloe’s eyes apologetically.

A perfectly shaped auburn eyebrow raised up on Chloe’s face as she admired what the small woman was wearing. Or rather, what she wasn’t wearing. Clad in only a pair of lacy blue panties and a shirt that wasn’t buttoned up with no bra. “Why are you wearing like, no clothes?” The older woman questioned suspiciously. A small frown forming across her forehead as she saw a blush creep up against Beca’s cheeks. “If you’re hoping to get lucky tonight, you can forget it!” The redhead huffed and swatted Beca’s hand away from her chest. Grabbing the cloth from her girlfriend’s hands and dabbing at the wine stain. Rolling her eyes once she realised it was just making the mark worse. Holding the hem of her t-shirt and pulling it over her head to take off. “I’m going to take a shower.” She announced as she pulled herself up from the sofa and headed on upstairs.

“Fuck sake!” Beca cursed to herself once the older woman was out of earshot. By the last look she saw on the redhead’s face before she left the room to head on upstairs, the small woman knew her girlfriend was pissed off. And a pissed off Chloe is not something you wanna mess with, she’d give you the silent treatment for days until you apologised, and she could see that you truly meant it, much to Beca’s annoyance. She really had planned to sort through all the boxes during Chloe’s shift, yet she’d discovered an idea for a mixtape as she took a shower, after finally dragging herself out of bed around 1pm. And instead of just jotting a few quick notes down to make a start on it after she’d been through the boxes, she decided to get to it right away. Forgetting all about the boxes until she then realised hours later, that her girlfriend was due home in about 20 minutes. Not that she’d ever tell Chloe what she’d been doing all day. The redhead would literally throw her laptop out of the window.

Rushing into the kitchen, Beca grabbed some pop tarts out the cupboard and proceeded to put a few into the toaster. Knowing the older woman was a sucker for a pop tart. Her favourite weakness food. Hoping that she could butter her girlfriend up with the tasty snack and it would help her be forgiven. Once they popped up, she grabbed them with the tips of her fingers, wincing since they were really hot and throwing them onto a plate. Pouring another glass of wine and proceeding upstairs quietly. Biting down on her bottom lip as she placed the glass and plate down on Chloe’s bedside table. Shredding off her shirt and panties, creeping over to their sex toy draw and grabbing her girlfriend’s favourite dildo and their harness. Strapping it around her body and fitting the fake cock into place.

A smile tugged across her lips as she entered the bathroom on her tiptoes, the sound of the redhead singing along to I Saw The Sign never failed to warm Beca’s heart. No matter how many years it had been since they sung it in college, the older woman always loved to sing it in the shower. Insisting it helped her to relax. And despite the fact the older woman had nodes, this never stopped her from belting along to songs in the car or when she was cooking in the kitchen. Ever so slowly pulling the curtain back, trying super hard not to make a sound, Beca managed to slip into the shower behind Chloe. Careful not to touch the older woman and startle her again just yet. Moving the curtain back to it’s original position.

Sliding her hand from the top of her girlfriend’s neck down to the curve of her ass cheeks, she smirked a little as she caused the redhead to yelp out at the contact. “Beca! What the hell?” Chloe grumbled, turning on her heel and shooting the small woman her best pouty face. “Get out of my shower. I’m angry with you.” The redhead announced and folded her arms across her chest to stop Beca from staring.

“I came to apologise. I’m super sorry about not sorting through the boxes. I wanted it to be a job we could do together. It’s a boring task to do alone.” Beca explained with a small shrug of her shoulders. Heart rate increasing when she realised, her girlfriend hadn’t seen what was attached to her hips already. This could go one of two ways.

“You could’ve put music on to keep you company or something. You didn’t even need to do them all. Just a couple to get them out of the way.” Chloe sighed with a sad look across her face. Eyes gazing down in disappointment. Gasping when she saw her girlfriend wearing her favourite dildo. A breath catching in the back of her throat. Coughing to disguise the noise. She was not going to be having sex with Beca right now. It was not the time. Yet at the same time, she couldn’t help but feel a tingle shoot down to her pussy. Arousal building between her legs at the sight.

Slowly grabbing the older woman’s hands, Beca turned Chloe round and shoved her up against the tiled walls of the shower. Smirking mischievously as she felt the redhead visibly shake from the coldness pressed against her naked form. Earning another gasp to fall from between her lips. “I think we’ve done this whole ‘moving house’ thing wrong.” The brunette whispered into her girlfriend’s ear. Dropping her tone of voice down a notch to try and sound seductive. “We’ve been here for 48 hours already and we haven’t even christened every room in this place.” She purred a little. Sliding a hand up the side of Chloe’s body and slipping the palm over a breast. Feeling the nipple that lay underneath quickly harden under her touch. “Oh, you like where this is going, huh?” Beca teased and kissed behind the redhead’s ear. Enjoying the response she received from the older woman.

“Ugh. I really hate you right now. I’m supposed to be angry with you.” Chloe mumbled out after struggling to find her words to speak up. Feeling the plastic cock poking her ass and trying her hardest to not given in so easily. “You can’t just barge in here with that thing attached to your hips and think I’m gonna just surrender.” The older woman huffed in annoyance. Despite the fact her anger was slowly turning into arousal instead.

“I mean, I can stop if that’s what you really want..” Beca hummed into her ear as the same hand now travelled south down her girlfriend’s body. Slowly pushing it down between Chloe’s legs and trailing her fingertips around the wet folds she found. “Oh, would you look at that.” The brunette smirked, running her fingers between the older woman’s legs. “It would seem little Miss Beale is rather aroused by my hands being all over her body.” The small woman continued in a teasing tone. Knowing her teasing drove Chloe wild. “Not so angry now, are we?” She hummed pretty much rhetorically. Satisfied with how turned on she knew her girlfriend was right now already.

Chloe rolled her eyes and shivered as she felt a finger slip inside her pussy. Causing a string of strangled moans to slip from between her lips at the contact. Shower sex was one of the redhead’s kinks. Yet it was an act the couple very rarely got to participate in for the past few years with sharing a studio apartment with Fat Amy. So, right now, the older woman was pretty much gagging for it, but she didn’t want Beca to know this. “Oh, f-uck! She cursed out as her eyes widened. Already feeling her girlfriend pumping in deeper. Opening her legs that little bit wider to allow the small woman’s hand more access to her dripping wet pussy. Feeling her orgasm slowly building up in the pit of her stomach. “You’re so annoying!” The redhead commented, arching her back to encourage Beca to hit her sweet spot.

“You just tell me to stop and I will, baby.” Beca spoke out with a teasing tone to her voice. Knowing full well Chloe would never tell her to stop. A smirk growing across her face as she felt her girlfriend’s pussy throb. The redhead’s walls clenching around her finger. Daring to push another inside caused some very vocal groans and curse words of approval from Chloe. “Yeah, that’s right. I didn’t think so.” The brunette smugly whispered into the older woman’s ear. “My dirty little bird.” She purred once more. Increasing her pace of finger fucking the redhead faster.

“Sh-shit. Yes, Becs. Right th-there. Oh wow!” Chloe exhaled in pleasure. Eyes widening yet again as she began seeing stars in her vision. A furious blush creeping across her cheeks as she came hard against Beca’s hand. Embarassed by how quickly her orgasm washed over her body. “Oh, Becaaa!” The older woman cried out as she thrusted her hips up to meet her girlfriend’s hand. Cursing once again as she felt the pad of a thumb brush tight circles around her clit once the slender finger slipped from her folds. Causing the redhead to whimper from the loss.

Beca coaxed Chloe down from her orgasm. Smiling proudly that she still managed to give the redhead a mindblowing orgasm. Happy that she hadn’t lost her magic touch yet. Patiently, she waited for the older woman’s breathing to slow down and her body to relax again after her intense high. Mischievously slipping the strap into her girlfriend’s pussy. Much to Chloe’s total surprise. “Ready to go again, baby?” The brunette wondered as she slowly pumped in and out of her girlfriend. Humming in approval as she heard Chloe’s moans of agreement. Proceeding to fuck the older woman again. Using her left hand to snake round the redhead’s body and play with her clit as she rocked back and forth into the love of her life’s throbbing little pussy.


	15. the mysterious woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompt: How about one where Chloe is single and frequents a lesbian gloryhole.

Humming as she walked along the path to the one place Chloe always went to when she needed to cheer herself up after a bad day of work, the redhead looked at her surroundings, cautious that nobody was around that she knew. Not wanting anyone to know about her dirty little secret.

Slipping in through the side of the building from the alleyway down the side when she felt like the coast was clear, the woman exhaled and pulled down her hood. Finally, the redhead felt like she was able to relax. Now that she was in her favourite place. A place she tried to visit on the regular.

It started off as a visit once a month. And soon quickly ended up being once a week. Chloe probably shouldn’t be so proud to admit to this fact, yet she actually couldn’t care less. Men did this all the time and didn’t get any backlash from it, so why can’t she enjoy doing the same? Not that shed ever want anyone she knows, knowing about this little habit.

Walking through the dimly lit room and in through the beads draped in the doorway, Chloe made her way to sign in, hoping her favourite woman was available. She signed the consent form and flashed her card over the machine to pay for her usual 2-hour time slot. Scanning her eyes down the book of available women. Almost squealing when she saw her regular was free,

Chloe happily chose the gorgeous brunette and headed on down the stairs to room 96 like normal. A nervous yet excited feeling bubbling up in the pit of her stomach.

The redhead had been single for almost two years now and about 8 months ago she’d discovered a lesbian glory hole a few miles away from where she lived. Of course, being the naturally curious woman she always was, she’d decided to check it out one day. Not thinking she’d ever be the kind of person who would go back to such a place. Yet here she was now visiting weekly to fuck with the same woman.

Oh how she wished she knew the brunette properly. Wished she could be with this woman for real. However, she couldn’t and that was something that made the redhead sad. All she knew about the woman she fucked was what her face looked like. And golly gosh was she beautiful. Sadly, all Chloe got to see of her was her pussy. Which, the redhead didn’t mind so much given the brunette’s pussy was incredible. So pink, tight and always glistening in arousal.

Even when she was at home, Chloe found herself fantasising about the other woman. Wishing they could fuck a little more intimately. Like in her bed for a start.

The redhead pushed in the number code for the door and slipped inside the room. Smiling as soon as she saw the waiting pussy on the other side of the room. Locking the door behind herself, Chloe slipped off her coat. Placing her bag down on the floor and pulling out her favourite strap she brought to fuck the brunette with every time.

First, she got down on her knees between the other woman’s legs. Shuffling herself a little closer so she was able to give the wet pussy a long, slow lick. Thankful that she was able to hear the brunette moan with every touch she made on the woman’s body.

The brunette’s bottom half of her body was the only part of her that was on show. Yet there were arm holes for the customers to slip their hands inside in order to play with their fuck buddy’s tits.

“ _Oh f-fuck!_ ” The woman groaned deeply as Chloe’s licks were long and slow against her pussy. A content smile on her face at the familiar tongue between her legs. “ _Back again? I’ve been waiting for you._ ” The brunette purred out. Always waiting for the day when the redhead would return. Not that she knew Chloe was a redhead. She didn’t even know what any of the women who fuck her looked like. All she knew was what they sounded like. If they even spoke to her at all.

Chloe was a lover of being vocal during sex. Considering she didn’t have a person to look at when she fucked them. Plus, she always wanted to know if what she was doing was appreciated by the woman she was fucking. Not to mention that this woman’s voice made the redhead weak at the knees. It was so incredibly sexy.

The redhead hummed against the woman’s pussy, her snatch really was Chloe’s favourite snack.

“ _I’d come and fuck you daily if I could, sweetie._ ” Chloe seductively spoke as she hoisted one of the brunette’s legs over her shoulder. Opening the other woman’s pussy up wider. “ _I’ll never be tired of eating your pussy._ ” The redhead mumbled and dove right back between her lover’s legs. Trailing the tip of her tongue around the brunette’s hole, before pushing the muscle inside and poking around at the woman’s walls. Stroking her tongue against each side.

“ _Ugh! Yes!_ ” The brunette groaned out. Her toes curling each time Chloe pushed her tongue deeper inside her pussy. Back arching as her first orgasm from the redhead slowly started building in the pit of her stomach. “ _Right there, sweetie._ ” The other woman hummed, wishing she was able to grab at her fuck buddy’s hair and hold her into place. Instead, she had to tug on her own nipple for something to do. Adding to her stimulation. “ _F-fuck! You’re so good at this._ ” She strained out as her breathing grew heavier.

Smirking against the brunette’s pussy, Chloe pulled back. Removing her tongue from buried deep inside the woman she loved to fuck. Loving the sound of the other woman whimpering from the loss. Quickly slipping her middle finger inside the wet pussy. Closely followed by a second. Attaching her lips around the brunette’s clit and softly sucking on the slowly hardening nub. Humming in approval at how incredible the other woman tasted every time she fucked her lover. Part of her desperately wished the brunette could fuck her in return, but that wasn’t part of the set up. So the redhead would leave once her time was up and would have to sort herself out.

“ _Shit. I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum!_ ” The brunette exhaled between breaths. Whimpering around on the bed, legs wrapping around Chloe’s head tighter. Holding the redhead between her legs for as long as possible. Legs shaking as her orgasm prepared to take total control over her body.

Chloe attached her mouth over the other woman’s entire core. Vigorously shaking her head back and forth as fast as she could handle. Her quest for making the brunette cum was her top priority. Sucking the other woman’s lips with her mouth. Smirking as she felt her lover’s body grow stiff against her face. Pulling back once she sensed her fuck buddy was about to cum. Watching the brunette’s pussy pulsate as she came hard, squirting her pussy juice all over Chloe’s face. “ _Hmm. Such a good girl._ ” The redhead praised, rubbing the woman’s clit between her fingers.

“ _You always make me cum so hard. Wow! Fuck!_ ” The brunette exhaled, chuckling slightly as she tried to calm herself down. Always left speechless and completely mind blown after she was fucked by the redhead’s tongue. It was her favourite part of the week. She absolutely hated this job, but Chloe’s visits always gave her something to look forward to, even if she did deep down really wish she was able to taste the other woman. “ _Imma need a moment to calm down after that before you fuck me again. Woah._ ” The other woman added with another chuckle. Squeezing her legs together to cause some much needed friction.

Their routine was Chloe always fucked her twice each time she had a slot with the brunette. Always eating her out first and then fucking her senseless with her squirting strap. Making sure she cleaned the mess up between the other woman’s legs after. The redhead playfully petted the woman’s snatch. Getting the brunette back in the mood for another round of fucking. Moving away for a moment to get the strap ready and attached round her hips.

“ _You ready for our favourite toy?_ ” Chloe questioned once she had the strap securely in place against her hips. Coating the fake plastic cock in some lube. Knowing the brunette was wet enough for it to easily slip inside yet being generous in adding a little extra lubricant. It always helped. Teasing the brunette’s snatch with the tip of the dildo. Running it through the other woman’s wet folds.

The other woman whimpered and wriggled around on the surface she was lay across. A string of deep groans slipping from between her lips. “ _Ugh, yes. Fuck me again, sweetie. Fuck me good!_ ” The brunette begged, breath hitching in the back of her throat as the redhead pushed the strap all the way inside her throbbing pussy. Increasing her vocalness with every thrust.

The pair indulged themselves in their second round. Surprisingly it didn’t take long for the other woman to cum hard again around the fake cock. Riding out her orgasm as the redhead continued to plunge into her wet pussy. Soon enough feeling the warmness of the contents of the strap squirt inside her core. “ _Yes! Fuck that’s so hot!_ ” The brunette exclaimed as her legs began to shake again. Feeling the fake cum drip out from her snatch when Chloe slipped the strap out from between her folds. Whimpering at the loss.

“ _Good girl, it’s always so hot when you cum for me._ ” Chloe praised petting the brunette’s pussy softly. Groaning as the alarm rang in the room to signal her time slot was up. And she hadn’t even gotten to lap up the fake cum from between her lover’s legs. “ _Ugh, I wish I didn’t have to leave. I’m sorry I haven’t cleaned you up this time._ ” The redhead sighed in annoyance.

“ _Hey, no worries. It’s cool._ ” The other woman quickly responded. A little disappointed that their session was over already. “ _Same time next week?_ ” The brunette questioned with a happy tone to her voice.

“ _Of course! My favourite time of the week._ ” Chloe responded blushing furiously as she gathered all her things ready to leave. Exchanging ‘see you soon’ messages as the redhead eventually slipped out of the room and headed on out of the building. Sighing deeply as she pulled up her hood and made her way home. Unable to get the mysterious yet sexy woman she’d been fucking every week off her mind.


End file.
